Mukuro's Sister?
by Split-Girl
Summary: Illusionists are people with psychic powers. It was through psychic calls of distress that Mukuro found two broken girls. Mukuro wondered what got him in common with these girls until he saw their eyes. Broken. And they wanted to be saved from what broke them. Humm...connection to the outside for a trade-off isn't so bad...but the younger girl is a new case entirely. Fem!Harry
1. Mukuro's Fledglings

Mukuro's Fledglings

Mukuro, the youngest inmate to grace Vendicare is also the youngest to attempt prison break twice. One successful, one er...partially failed. His childhood friends escaped as he bought them time thus he got caught again, and this time, chucked to their Water Prisons wherein he's forced into a coma using a drug, and next thing he knew when he regained consciousness...psychically, he was in a tank, chained up, shackled, and in a liquid that made movement impossible. He can't even wiggle his toes! Worse, there's an oxygen tube to his nose which is good, but two tubes that went through his throat and esophagus leading to his stomach for food and water. UNCOMFORTABLE but because his body is in a coma that he didn't get the gag reflexes. Even more horrifying, there's a tube shoved up where the sun don't shine so his body can defecate and pass it out through waste disposal, and urinate. He gets fed and 'watered' every four hours since food in question is porridges and rice gruels. Typical prison food but damn, he prefers a cell to this absolute indignity. Heck, he got sodomized out of necessity but still, violation is violation!

Muttering and grumbling, he distracted himself by strolling into beautiful illusion paradises he created for himself as a means of semi-freedom while wearing a loose shirt and pants, going around barefoot. His soul can walk freely when one day, he heard a child crying.

**I'm sorry! Please stop!** the voice of the young child is a young girl.

What came next were sounds of slapping, that Mukuro decided to investigate. He saw a thin woman with a long neck abusing a young girl, pulling her hair roughly while harshly slapping her and the girl defending herself with her skinny arms.

**You worthless freak! How dare you get better grades than Dudley! You cheated didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!**

**No! I was at front!**

**You obviously cheated!** the woman snarled. **Just you wait till Vernon gets home, he'll sort you out you worthless cheating freak!** she roughly shoved the girl into a cupboard under the stairs. **Now then, I better find Dudley and cheer him up.** her attitude did a 180. **Diddikins~!** and she walked away. Disgusted, Mukuro went to check on the girl who was sobbing and looked afraid for her life.

He brought her to his paradise. 'Hello there.' he greeted at the crying girl. By bringing her to his world, he was able to know all about her at once.

This girl's name is Jasmine Potter. Her last memory as a baby is a slender, attractive young woman with red hair and bright green eyes wearing a black sweater and jeans begging someone to spare her baby and take her instead. The attacker called for her to stand aside as he shot a green light at Jasmine, but the woman protected her daughter from the strange green light that snuffed out her life. The disfigured aged man turned to Jasmine. He wore a hooded cloak and held a stick. The words 'Avada Kedavra' was clearly a green light that kills, but what is it?

Then she was left to these people who are unfortunately, her relatives through her mother. They were horribly neglecting to her as a baby, only feeding her and changing her diapers before shoving her back into the cupboard roughly, leaving her to her devices...surrounded by dust, spiderwebs and spiders, and cleaning chemicals. Her world was nothing but this. When she turned five, they decided to make use of her by making her clean for them, essentially an abused housemaid and her cousin bullying her because his parents does. She was only given the bare minimum to survive and she knew right from the start that her life is hell. Her life is abuse at home, and outside she was alone and friendless, as Dudley would bully all who dared to befriend her on his father's orders. Her only safety was the library at recess after eating free lunch provided by the cafeteria and she would eat as quickly as possible and as much as possible before 'the dreaded' comes to either take it from her or gleefully spill it and laugh at her. At school, she was forbidden to do better than him but teachers would often encourage her to do better as they knew she's a smart girl who has...issues. Try as they might to help her, her uncle sadly, has friends in the police. Corruption. So the most they could do was be 'cold' at their Dursley neighbors, leaving Petunia friendless in the neighborhood and Vernon no friends at work as their way of justice hence the man doesn't get much promotions without recommendations. They also help Jasmine by faking her grades while the real ones are in their care so she is free to excel, and she has places where she could eat safely and enjoy a full stomach which was why Jasmine loved school. Unfortunately on that day Mukuro discovered her, Dudley got wind she got a 100/100 in a Math Test when he heard teachers talk about it...she is about to turn 11 this year's summer...two years younger than little Vongola.

'Do you want to be free? Free from them?' Mukuro asked the girl kindly. 'I can help you.'

'B-but where would I go...' Jasmine sniffled. 'This is heaven right? Can I be here with you?'

'Fufufu...not quite heaven...' Mukuro chuckled as he offered her his hand which she quickly took as she saw him as hope. Hope for freedom. An angel.

He chuckled in amusement.

He's FAR from being an angel thank you very much.

He's a cold-blooded killer with a hatred for the mafia due to his own hellish childhood and made it his goal to destroy them all and killed so many he landed in Vendicare with his subordinates and friends.

But he's a bleeding heart to those who suffered under adults like himself.

'...but I can certainly free you if you'll let me.' he said as he materialized his trident. 'All I need...is a little prick and I can save you.' he scratched her arm with his trident, allowing him a link to her for possession...and he possessed her while she remained in the illusion world.

The little one is very powerful. He could FEEL her power as he took over her body. She has strong powers but what held her back, was her weak body from malnutrition and-ouch-beatings from abuse that he now feels now that he wore her body. She can't even fight. But she CAN be trained and an investment worth it. He manifested himself as an illusion and possessed Petunia Dursley into freeing Jasmine from her prison and commanded the despicable woman to drown herself in the kitchen sink, while looking for Dudley but the boy was out with his friends...whatever, that's not important now.

What's important, was money. And for the girl to take a shower.

'Really? I can take a shower?' Jasmine asked Mukuro, as if it was an expensive luxury she was never allowed to have yet given the chance.

'You certainly can, little flower.' Mukuro smiled. 'Scrub yourself well and use up all the hot water if you like. Just be very clean and after that, wear something nice.' he said. 'Then you can get out of here under my guidance.' Jasmine happily took a shower, using up shampoo and soap, wanting to smell real nice for once. Then she wore a white dress and a pair of slippers.

She then ran out of the house gleefully, following Mukuro for freedom where she won't be hurt anymore. He took the girl to steal money, buy herself decent clothes and put her in his style of choice and then booked her to Japan after having passports made by controlling an adult into helping them out.

Then while during the trip, Mukuro taught Jasmine how to use illusions while studying the true nature of her power...if the Avada Kedavra could kill in a flash of green light. He also saw a parasitic soul anchored to her, which he easily killed as its weaker than them both, but caused them pain as it was destroyed and her scar bled a foul-smelling, black sludge that Jasmine ran to the comfort rooms to wash it off.

Once it was gone, Jasmine gained more power. Apparently, the power that thing leeched was returned to her. Goody~!

But the man in a black cloak with a stick...it reminded him of wizards he once saw in a book of fairytales on display in a bookstore where he saw Mickey Mouse wearing robes and holding up a stick, errr wand.

Magic.

Mukuro knew he struck gold but for now, Illusions come first before testing the waters. And she's a quick study, being a bright girl and eager to please her savior as they discovered that she can do much, much more with her powers. Upon arriving in Tokyo, Japan...they settled in a hotel for the night, after worming their way in as usual.

As Jasmine slept on a soft hotel bed...lessons continued for a good two months, that she became pretty proficient, while being physically trained during the day into getting used to a trident as a weapon, and stuffing her face with food in a bid to gain some weight as she's too unhealthily thin. She also learned street smarts and using her powers for money. Then Mukuro told her about the Mafia, and the truth about himself. Oddly, she didn't become afraid of him after telling her he's a vicious criminal that he got locked up in Vendicare...rather, she envied him for being able to defend himself when she couldn't. He was strong when she wasn't and fought for a life he wanted when she couldn't. She didn't care he was a criminal.

If he, a criminal saved a child like her, would so-called decent normal folk do the same?

In the end, he is still her savior. Her angel. Background was of no issue!

He's amused. But hey, he's not complaining. He has a loyal subordinate in her. And she can better take care of Ken and Chikusa when he could not.

The end of summer...they dreamed.

They dreamed of a hospitalized young girl.

Mukuro wryly thought he sure is attracted to powerful young girls...this hospitalized girl is Kurokiba Nagia. A child born from her celebrity mother's one-night stand with an unknown man for a father but whoever it was, Nagia lucked out as she's beautiful. Despite this, Nagia's mother saw her as a burden to her career but aborting or abandoning her would get tongues wagging in the doctor's clinic, ruining her reputation so she kept her anyway, using the surname of the man she had fun with to give her daughter. She married a businessman who is high-up in his company but the stepfather hardly cared for her either.

Due to her once anti-social, isolated life and neglected emotionally and psychologically by workaholic, uncaring parents, she never opened up to anyone and always gets confused and shy whenever someone is kind to her since she had never imagined that her existence could be accepted by people. Because of her timid nature, she never talks nor fights back if someone badmouths or even hurt her, and merely accepted it calmly. This made some people can't be honest with her or think of her as pitiful. After trying to rescue a cat, she was badly injured in a car accident, which led to the loss of her right eye and some of her internal organs. The only way to save her life would be to have someone with the same blood type transfer their organs to her. She did not care whether she lived or not, and her mother refused to sacrifice her own organs anyway.

They all heard the callousness of her parents as Nagia awoke to psychic powers. Not just that...a psychic bond even he didn't have with his protégée as they have oddly similar souls. Where he's a cruel, ruthless killer, she's an innocent flower neglected to fend for herself. Due to them having similar souls, a psychic bond was immediately formed between them when he saw her before he realized what happened. She is _his_. He could not leave her to die.

**Its strange...I could hear it all...** she thought in a rather resigned, defeated manner. She could also see bits of Mukuro in his prison cell too. **I'm going to die...I feel a little relieved.** she sighed as death would be a way to end her pitiful existence. **It'll finally be over.**

**It won't be over.** Mukuro spoke to her. **It won't end. You'll simply keep wandering.**

**Who are you?**

'Ohya? You can hear my voice?' he chuckled as he brought her to his world...and Nagi saw him. 'This talk was worthwhile.' Nagia gasped as she sat up, using her blanket to cover her modesty.

'W-who are you?' she asked him curiously. 'What are you?'

'Fufu...you and I may be alike.' he said with a smile as her bed disappeared and she found herself standing up in a white dress. 'Nagia...I need you.' Nagia never thought someone would ever say those words to her. She never thought people would WANT her and need HER. As he offered her his hand, she quickly took it, thinking its a dream...but a wonderful dream while it lasted so it was a wonderful thing to experience before she dies. A prince or angel who told her he needed her...in the afterlife maybe?

But she wasn't dead.

She woke up with no pain at all...and a full stomach. 'Wha?!'

**Nagia...I created illusion organs for you so you can live. They will function like real ones would.** she heard him again. **I will teach you but first...shall we leave the hospital? My little sister has procured clothes for you. Here she is now.** A young girl came into the room with wavy hair parted in the middle, dressed in trendy clothes. She was a small little thing. Cute, foreign and her wavy black hair styled into a style similar to Mukuro's. **Oh, she doesn't know Japanese...so she will communicate through her power to make life a little easier.** came the quick add-on. **She knows her instructions. She will take care of you...while I rest for a bit.**

'U-um...OK...w-will I see you again?' Nagia asked him hopefully and shyly.

**Fufufufu...why plenty, as much as you like...but given my...situation, we can only meet in dreams...my dear, sweet Chrome.** Nagia...Chrome blushed.** Your name from now on is Chrome. Dokuro Chrome. The mirror of Rokudo Mukuro...that is who I am. My little adoptive sister over there is Shibuki Masaki. I changed her name too as she used to be Jasmine Potter. You two will follow my lead to two friends of mine.** and Chrome felt him disappear from her mind.

Chrome then looked at the girl...Masaki-chan. 'Eto, Masaki-chan...?' Masaki communicated to her through illusions, showing what she wanted to say. 'Oh, you'll hide me using your power while we look for a free room for me to shower in so I can wear clothes? OK.' Chrome removed her wires to her life support and followed the girl who took her hand...while avoiding passing-by people. Upon finding an empty room, Chrome took a shower in the adjacent bathroom using a sachet of shampoo and a small bar of soap provided for, and a travel toothbrush and toothpaste. Once she was done, Masaki gave her a towel and told to just throw it in the bin when she was done.

'Throw it in the bin?' Chrome blinked. 'Isn't that wasteful?'

Masaki told her that they would be living elsewhere and lugging stuff on the way will cause needless burden and their destination is far. To meet Mukuro's friends who are hiding in Kokuyo Health Land, an abandoned recreational park. 'Oh, I see...' and upon fixing herself up with a comb on her long hair, parting it from the right, she wore the clothes Masaki gave her. It was a simple but cute yellow dress, black tights and brown loafers. Upon putting on a heart-shaped eyepatch, they ran off from the hospital, hiding in illusions until they were far away. Only then did Masaki remove the illusion.

Masaki asked her to buy six two-piece chicken orders in original flavors as they don't know how hungry the boys are in Kokuyou so yes, just incase!

xxx

Hours later, Kokuyou Land...they spotted Ken asleep in a park. Masaki hatched a plan to endear Chrome to Ken. Masaki told Chrome about the boys they will be living with soon and their past. Due to said past, the boys are very close-knit and distrusts anyone unless vouched for. The boys already know her through dreams, but they don't know Chrome yet as she is a recent discovery. She will go ahead to Kokuyou Land to talk to Chikusa and Chrome must succeed in gaining Ken's trust using an apple. A mission Chrome agreed on while Masaki went on ahead to Kokuyou Land with the food.

When Ken woke up, she wondered if she passed...

She sits his head on her lap to make it comfortable for him to sleep. When he awoke, he was surprised, causing him to shout angrily at her until he feels hungry. Realizing this, she gave him the apple she possessed beforehand and he froze, staring blankly...next thing she knew, he somehow managed to eat it whole, and ran away in tears.

"..." she followed him to Kokuyou anyway...thus, starting her life with their dysfunctional family of teenagers.

* * *

><p>A:N- Kurokiba is obviously made-up, but I dunno if her name is Nagi or Nagia. Episode 52 Mukuro called her Nagi. Then Episode 90 Nagia. Which is it really? I just used the latter.<p>

As for Fem!Harry's name, Shibuki is written as **志**不羈-intentional freedom and Masaki is written as 真拆- the name of Asiatic Jasmine flower.


	2. Family

Family

Kokuyou Land...

There lived two convicts and two young girls.

Masaki is learning Japanese under Chikusa using Chrome's old schoolbooks that they stole from her old house and much of her belongings such as clothes and shoes. As for the writing materials? Stolen off the bookstore while Chrome is learning under Mukuro and Ken how to fight and use illusions.

Their lifestyle however, is something a hobo would envy them for.

They sleep in comfortable sleeping bags and owned battery-powered lamps, a heater to fend off the cold, they could steal bentos anytime they want or in Ken's case, snacks, and enjoy baths in the bathhouse. So they were living luxuriously for a bunch of homeless people using Kokuyou Land as a shelter, which they clean once a month to make it habitable and comfortable for their furniture. They got couches and armchairs, a table with small tables for their lamps, a kotatsu for warmth during mealtimes, a heater in their bedrooms(gender segregated) and they cleaned the theater's comfort rooms where there's always buckets and dippers present and constantly filled every after use, and covered when not in use. They even own cellphones.

They were living peacefully until one day, they all got an unexpected visitor.

'For guys on the run, you sure have it real nice.' a Japanese blonde man said jokingly, taking note of their living conditions which was indeed, pretty neat for a bunch of homeless kids...and last Sawada Iemitsu checked, the only two inhabitants here are Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa. Since when are there two additional girls, one of whom a small, foreign child at that? Identical hairstyles too.

'What do you want, mafia?!' Ken snarled as he and Chikusa quickly got in front of the girls protectively.

'I came here to talk to Mukuro-kun.' said Iemitsu. 'As an illusionist, he has a psychic bond with you, correct? I am Sawada Iemitsu, Leader of Vongola's CEDEF. I wish to talk to him in private.'

'What for?' Chikusa asked him warily.

'A trade.'

'A trade?!' the boys and Chrome squawked, while Masaki looked confused as to what they were saying and looked at her companions, utterly lost. Apparently she seems not to understand much Japanese yet!

'Yes...so can I talk to Mukuro-kun?'

'...Chrome.' Chikusa glanced at Chrome. 'Can you ask Mukuro-sama to come?'

'H-hai...' Chrome closed her eyes in deep concentration with Masaki assisting her...and soon, Mukuro possessed Chrome, appearance and all and the others reluctantly left.

'Dear Chrome said you wished to talk to me?' Mukuro asked Iemitsu with a playful smile. 'This is pretty unusual...for a mafia to ask something of someone like me.'

'You are the only one I can count on now for my son, Tsunayoshi's sake.' said Iemitsu to Mukuro's surprise. A mafia, a father no less to trust HIM with the life of his son whom he tried to beat not long ago?

'For him? Oh my oh my...this is unusual indeed.' he chuckled. 'Humor me.'

'Vongola is in an utter state of disarray caused by the Varia.' said Iemitsu grimly. 'Tsunayoshi's ascent as Vongola Decimo is rock solid confirmed by Vongola Nono, Timoteo. All of Vongola knows that until one day, he suddenly sent away all his guardians on missions that ensured they'll be gone for a long time, leaving him undefended. Then he declared Xanxus his heir all of a sudden when only those with Vongola Blood can inherit and Xanxus is an adopted child. He also began behaving oddly and made decisions he would normally ever do...as a result, I sent my apprentice Basil to Namimori with fake Half-Vongola Rings to lure Varia to him while the real Half-Rings are in Dino Cavallone's care, delivering it to my son...although I have the half Mist Ring in my possession for me to give to you.'

'...half rings?' Mukuro blinked.

'Yes...its a tradition in Vongola.' said Iemitsu as he put the ring before Mukuro on the table. 'It's a long history but the gist of it is that when the current boss intends to retire, the rings are split in half. One half to the boss and the other half to CEDEF. Should the current bosses of Vongola and CEDEF disagree on who should be boss and guardians to succeed their predecessors, a Ring Conflict between the current boss' ideal candidates against CEDEF's ideal candidates is to be judged by the Cervello will occur...the side that wins the most fights and most rings will receive the rings they lost from the opposing team, cementing their position. Right now, its Tsuna and his guardians against the Varia and they have ten days to train before the battle starting today. The battleground will be Namimori Chuu every 10 pm so there will be no witnesses.'

'And what do I get for participating...or should I say, my representative's participation?' Mukuro asked him with narrowed eyes.

'I will protect Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa who are still on the run from Vindice.' said Iemitsu as Mukuro chuckled in amusement.

'You sure are an eccentric one.' he said. 'I have had all my abilities sealed away. I can only stay on this side for a short time, even when borrowing this body.'

'I don't mind.' said Iemitsu. 'So you have a representative?'

'Yes. I have a psychic link to her so if she is ever in trouble, I can possess her and bail her out.' said Mukuro. '**Come in**!' he called out in english as Iemitsu looked to see the little foreign girl. 'She is originally Jasmine Potter from Britain but I renamed her Shibuki Masaki. I rescued her from abusive relatives who abused her a few months ago.' this came as a surprise to the man. 'There are plenty of abused children but not everyone can be saved...and she awoke to powerful psychic powers I was drawn to. She is fully aware of who and what I am but she doesn't care. To her, I'm her savior when her neighbors could not save her...as her uncle has connections to corrupt police officers and they're afraid. The most her school teachers can do is help her in their little way. She is a talented illusionist and will be my public face. She will tell you the rest...but I expect you to hold your end of the bargain...Sawada Iemitsu.' and he was gone and Chrome was back.

'...big brother said I got a new job.' said Masaki, speaking in English. 'Something about Guardian?' she asked him curiously.

'Well, I'll explain first to your older companions.' said Iemitsu as he asked Chrome in Japanese to call back Ken and Chikusa...and he explained to the teenagers who sputtered and freaked out as Masaki wore the ring on her left middle finger.

xxx

'So mister, you're aware big brother hates the mafia because of what they did to the big brothers right?' Masaki asked Iemitsu as they were in a car headed for Namimori. 'Yet you're asking him to work for the very people he doesn't like through me...isn't that a bit much?'

'I know. I learned of his past through my son.' said Iemitsu. 'But he really is the only one I can count on right now yet...will you be really OK?' he asked her worriedly. 'You're like...nine or younger?' Masaki huffed.

'I'm 11!'

'11?!'

'...malnutrition can stunt one's growth, said Mukuro.' Masaki sighed. 'He said I should tell you about myself...so I will.' Masaki then told Iemitsu her past.

A past Iemitsu reeled from in shock...and it ended with the Aunt's Death as Mukuro killed her by telling her to drown herself in the sink as he told Masaki to take a decent bath in the bathroom where she enjoyed a real bath for once in her 11 years of life. And she didn't care her Aunt died. No love lost between them. She cared more for her teachers at school who helped her and Mukuro who freed her and would happily do as he asks of her. She is thus the group's 'breadwinner' as she has other powers that enabled her to steal their needs to make their life comfortable in Kokuyou Land or heal injuries so Mukuro was able to be reassured that they're living decently. Her other powers are still a mystery and under study thus she's a valuable asset and a wild card. But her Japanese sucks. So she talks in English most of the time and learns under Chikusa.

One heck of a wild card indeed and Iemitsu was taking a gamble. For now, he has Mukuro on his side if only for protection. But should he take it back...his son will again, lack a Mist Guardian as Masaki is more loyal to Mukuro than anyone and earn his son powerful enemies. The Estraneo boys' reputation are damn well-earned and now they have two more illusionists who are also young girls...and Mukuro trusted Masaki for the task. He must have trained her well if she could be trusted.

For now, he put her in a hotel closest to the battlegrounds, Namimori Chuu the first match being Sun.

Ten days were spent exploring Namimori, and spying on her new boss and fellow guardians.

Her boss?

Totally no good. Nope, not at all.

Not really confidence-inspiring...

He freaks out a lot in training too.

Doesn't help he has a sink-or-swim Spartan tutor.

Shaking her head, her spirit left the lizard she was possessing and waited these days down.

In order was Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, and finally...her turn. Two wins and two losses so far...

Now that its her turn, she'll damn well win. That night after Yamamoto Takeshi won his match against Squalo, the Cervello announced the next fight was Mist.

She removed her possession on a cockroach and upon regaining her consciousness, she took out her cell phone and called Chikusa. 'Chikusa? My fight is tomorrow night~! Can't wait~!'

/I see. We're coming. 10 pm, right?/ came his usual serious way of speaking.

'Aa. This oughta be fun...heehee...' Masaki grinned. 'I wonder how they'll react to a tiny girl like me being the public face eh?' she snickered.

/I can imagine. You're too small for your age. Ah well. As long as you keep up binging, puberty will come back good eventually./

xxx

And so...at Namimori Chuu, Gymnasium...

'They're already here. I can hear them-byon.' said Ken. 'Should we start a ruckus?' he grinned ferally.

'U-um, do you guys really have to?' Chrome fretted worriedly.

'Let them freak out. Afterall...they just got lucky with us before.' Chikusa said, pushing up his glasses. 'They know full well how strong we really are.' and when they went inside...the boys freaked out as predicted.

'T-they're...!' Yamamoto gasped out in disbelief.

'Impossible!' Gokudera swore as he got dynamites ready. 'At a time like this?!'

'Calm down you guys.' said Reborn. 'They brought the Guardian of the Mist.'

'What're you saying Reborn-san?! These guys are...' Gokuders paused in his rant and froze in horror. 'C-could the Mist Guardian be...'

'Y-yeah...if they're bringing HIM, could it be...' Yamamoto said warily as he still has bad memories about last time, thank you!

'I can't believe it.' Tsuna moaned. 'Is the Guardian of the Mist...Rokudo Mukuro?!'

'_Nope~!_' came a cheerful English voice of a young girl as Ken and Chikusa parted to reveal...a young foreign girl around Grade School age, wearing a sleeveless cropped version of the Kokuyo uniform and short shorts, black spandex arm warmers and leather knee-high black boots with black wavy hair resembling a certain hairstyle. Behind her was Chrome. '_Big brother Mukuro is unavailable due to being in Vendicare so I'm his public face, Shibuki Masaki! Nice to meet you, Vongola Big Brothers~!_' she said in a cheerful, friendly manner as she conjured a cartoonish version of Mukuro's Trident wherein the tri-prongs are twice as big.

For those who have poor English, Reborn translated for some of the boys.

'You mean that little girl...' Tsuna looked rather horrified at the thought that a little girl will fight for him. Bad enough it was Lambo...!

'Aa. Its as she says.' said Reborn. 'She's still learning Japanese but if Mukuro has confidence in her to be the Mist Guardian in his place, then let her.'

'Well, Mukuro-sama is letting her be your Mist Guardian-byon, she's too good for you.' Ken grumbled as Masaki floated off her feet, riding on her trident like a witches' broom and flew closer to Tsuna and in circles.

'_Haha, my boss is fluffy in the head!_' Masaki giggled while playfully yanking Tsuna's hair with Tsuna yelping in protest and Gokudera twitched.

'_Get off the tenth you crazy kid!_' he snapped at her in English.

'...I was expecting some old mystic but its a little girl.' said Belphegor in amusement. 'Ushishishi...'

'...I'm speechless.' Levi sweatdropped. At the Varia's side, Phantasma, Mammon's frog was doing stomps and exhaling steam.

'Phantasma is getting excited.' he said. 'So my opponent is someone special after all.'

'_Geeeeeez! Can't you guys speak English?!_' Masaki whined, childishly throwing a tantrum. '_My Japanese still sucks you know! Speak in a language I can at LEAST understand!_'

'_Then study more idiot!_' Gokudera snarked.

'_I just started four months ago!_' Masaki snarked back.

'Maa maa you two, don't fight...' "Even though I don't understand what they're saying right now..." Yamamoto thought with a sweatdrop.

'...oh dear.' Mammon scoffed. Their Mist Guardian has language barrier issues to boot. But she's interesting as she could fly on her own and riding her construct is just for show when in reality she can fly with no aid at all. Suddenly, Reborn's pacifier glowed.

'Oh, so he's curious too huh?' he mused, noting his pacifier's glow while he stood on Yamamoto's shoulder as Colonello swooped in, carried by Falco with a snot bubble on his nose.

'Colonello!' Tsuna exclaimed.

'Shishou, shouldn't you be asleep at Kyoko's by now?' Ryohei asked him in concern. Strict tutors they may be but they're still babies...

'That's why I was napping, kora.' the snot bubble then popped. 'I was wondering if that kid is an Arcobaleno or not.'

'Hn. Looks like another idiot joined you.' said Mammon. 'I'll make you look even a bigger idiot in this fight.'

'Isn't Dino-san coming?' Tsuna asked Reborn.

'He had urgent business and went to meet a friend last night.'

'At a time like this?'

'..._we will now begin the battle between the Guardians of the Mist._' said Right.

'_Would the Mist Guardians step forward?_' Left requested and Masaki was glad they spoke in English. _'This time, the entire battlefield is the Gymnasium. You may use anything within._'

'_The field does not have special devices. Please remember this._' said Right.

'...what're they saying?' Tsuna croaked out, baffled as the Cervello spoke in English.

'The field has no special gimmicks. Its not really needed.' Reborn told him. 'You don't need anything extra for a Mist Guardian Battle.'

'Eh?'

'Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing not allowing them to see the Family. That is the Illusion of Deception.' Reborn elaborated. 'That is the Duty of the Mist Guardian.'

Then a steel enclosure closed in on them.

'Wha?!'

'_The spectators' area for this match is within that enclosure._' said Right as Gokudera translated.

'_It has an infrared laser detection system just like in the Battle of the Storm, so please be careful._' said Left.

'Now, the Mist Guardian Battle: Mammon VS Shibuki Masaki...Battle Start!' Masaki lunged at Mammon and used her staff mostly for...magic! She started the fight by encasing Mammon in a lotus-shaped ice...something that rather caused a reaction in Xanxus before a giant metal weight appeared, labeled '1000kg' above the ice and slammed hard on the ice...but Mammon was able to escape before the weight hit but the instant he did, Masaki found herself trapped in molasses.

'Not bad for a kid.' Mammon remarked and she came out of it unscathed. 'But you'll have to do better than that!' he sneered as he created icicle stalagmites sprouting out of the ground which she evaded with acrobatic skills and she summoned blazing hot fires hot enough to melt metal to melt them all to water instantly and evaporated into mist...when the mist turned sickly green...

It stinks!

'UGHEEEE! IT STINKS!' Tsuna gasped out as everyone covered their noses.

'It smells like a urinal that's not cleaned in ten years!' Gokudera gasped out while gagging.

'Urinal?! It smells like everybody farted in an extremely jam-packed metro train!' Ryohei choked out while they all tried hard NOT to puke.

'Either way is horrifying!' Yamamoto wheezed. 'Can't breathe, it smells really bad!' he griped, gagging from the smell.

'Phee-yuuu...Mammon give us some fresh air here, it fucking stinks!' Levi complained. 'Do something!'

'Hold your horses.' Mammon snorted as he dispelled the green mist only to have a red boxer glove punch him hard from behind. 'Gah!'

'_Haha! Landed one hit!_' Masaki giggled. '_Got you got you!_'

'_...so what? It's just one hit._' said Mammon, rubbing his struck back. '_Your illusions are first-class...so its time I take things seriously now._' he said as chains fell off his cloak. 'Phantasma!' he commanded as the frog's body cracked and out came a white salamander with yellow scales and red eyes, floating above Mammon into circles, gradually elongating until long enough to bite its tail, giving Mammon the ability to fly.

'_This oughta be fun...huh..._' she froze as her body began emitting mist and Tsuna felt a headache.

'Uhhh!' he clutched his head in pain.

'J-Juudaime?' Gokudera gasped out as Tsuna clutched his head as his instincts were ringing as he felt a familiar presence.

'H-he's coming...' he gasped out hoarsely. His words got Xanxus and the Arcobaleno wary.

'Who's coming?' Yamamoto asked him, baffled while concerned that Tsuna was acting strangely.

'He's here!' Tsuna gasped, wide-eyed. 'Rokudo Mukuro is here!'

As if to make his point clear, Masaki grew taller, her clothes changed...and became a very familiar face.

'Fufufu...'


	3. Cold Pragmatism

Cold Pragmatism

It was utterly a one-sided match between Mukuro and Mammon and he was more powerful than he lets on, winning them the Mist Ring.

'OK, what's going on here?!' Gokudera demanded. 'If she's the Mist Guardian, why'd _Mukuro_ show up?!'

'The REAL Mist Guardian is Mukuro-sama.' said Chrome softly to their disbelief and horror. 'But due to his situation, he and Masaki-chan are sharing the position as agreed upon between him and Sawada Iemitsu.' she explained to MORE disbelief, particularly from Tsuna. 'If Masaki-chan is in danger, he will show up to save her. She's powerful but lacked combat experience...and for her to be up against an Arcobaleno, he saw it fit to do his part...that's what he said to me before he possessed Masaki-chan.' Chikusa translated to Masaki.

'_So that's how it is?_' Reborn asked Masaki in English.

'_Pretty much._' Masaki sighed. '_I want to play with that strong baby more but this is my first fight and I ended up being up against an Arcobaleno so I was at a loss on what to do. Big brother will train me more after this._' she said sheepishly. '_And because Mr. Iemitsu said he will protect Ken and Chikusa in exchange, he agreed. And my order is to live with boss after our fight. But I hear he has a lot of people staying over...so uh...where do I stay?'_

_'I suppose you can share an apartment with Gokudera Hayato.'_ Gokudera choked at the idea. '_You can take care of yourself, right?_'

'_Right...I showed Boss my past while I fought. So Mr. Hayato can rely on me for some things._' Masaki smiled.

"And what can I rely on HER for?!" Gokudera thought wryly as they went home. The girl is too short and skinny for age 11 and on unhealthy levels at that. 'Hey, where are your belongings? I don't see a luggage here anywhere.' he asked her when they're far from the others.

'Oh that? I just steal what I need.' Gokudera choked at that. 'I can steal what I want and need from stores by making myself invisible so money is of real no use to me!' Masaki chirped.

'But isn't that a wrong way to live?!' Gokudera gasped out against her way of living. 'The tenth won't like it!'

'We're mafia and to normal society we're criminals. You shouldn't think such 'normal society' thoughts.' Masaki pointed out chidingly, wagging a finger before him. 'We're not...civilians who have to follow annoying goody-goody rules in fear of police or jail. We are mafia. We do what it takes for what we want and for our goals. And as long as we don't cause too much trouble with Mafia Laws, the Vindice won't show up.'

Gokudera knew he'll have a hair-raising time with this child who's Mukuro's understudy.

xxx

In his apartment...

Masaki stared as Gokudera saw her priceless expression. Her eyes are big, round cartoonish white and her mouth looked like a triangle.

With good reason. His apartment is wall-to-wall with garbage bags, dirty laundry and shoes, she can only see the couch and armchairs, the TV, the aircon, his closet, a trunk _and_ his bed!

'It's a little...messy.' Gokudera winced. 'Because I bodyguard the tenth during the day, I really have no time for chores I only have time to eat, study, shower and sleep.'

'A little?! You'd be a famous star in the Reality TV Show about Hoarders!' Masaki exclaimed, wide-eyed in stunned, shell-shocked as Gokudera had the decency to look sheepishly embarrassed. She took out her trident and using her 'other' power, Gokudera felt said power fill up his apartment and the trash bags and the smell of trash disappeared. His room is sparkling clean. His clothes are clean and neatly folded on the couch while the shoes are at the front steps. Gokudera's eyes bulged, wide-eyed comically popping out of sockets.

'...can illusionists do this?' Gokudera choked out. He could NOT believe what he saw just now.

'Nope. Not even Mukuro knows what this power is but we can do pretty much anything with it that he playfully called it 'reality-warping'. Its different from illusions that controls the perception of the brain.' Masaki beamed. 'Its how we live in comfort in Kokuyou Land. We were able to steal cleaning materials, furniture and other things! The only time we need money is when we go to the public bathhouse and pay 500 yen.'

'...I can imagine.' Gokudera said wryly. Living with everything for free is just too good to be true...

xxx

Sawada Residence...

'Tsuna, Masaki said she showed you her past?' Reborn asked Tsuna.

'Yeah...so I didn't see her fight much.' said Tsuna while feeling 'down'. 'Her life is horrible to the point that she didn't care that Mukuro killed her aunt.' Reborn slightly narrowed his eyes. 'She's rather happy he did for her and she didn't care who or what he is. She sees him as her savior as she became his student. She's abused by her own relatives and made their slave. Physical, verbal, emotional, they've done it. Food and water is only bare minimum to survive. Her bedroom in the cupboard under the stairs surrounded by dust, cobwebs and cleaning chemicals even and she wasn't considered 'human' since they call her 'freak' and 'worthless' all the time...then when Mukuro showed up...'

'What, you saw his past too?'

'I think it was about the second time he broke out again.' said Tsuna. 'Because the Vindice are closing in, he deliberately stayed behind to let Ken and Chikusa escape...and he's in a water tank all-chained up with tubes so he could live.' he shivered. 'It must be during his time in prison that he found Masaki and the other girl he renamed Chrome. Drawn to them psychically. Its what I saw in visions they sent.'

'I see...its not unusual for psychics to call out in distress and other psychics will get wind of them or in some cases like yours, reach out to those with open hearts.' said Reborn. 'It happens a lot and Nono's Mist Guardian has found such occasions.' he said. 'For the time being, Mukuro and those Estraneo boys are our allies as long as Iemitsu protects the boys. 'Now would be your opportunity to endear yourself to them through Masaki as he did most of the work. You are now their boss. You must care for them.' he instructed.

'A-aa...'

xxx

'Humm...what to do in the meantime...' Masaki mused as she locked up Gokudera's apartment as she went out to steal her own closet and cute clothes and shoes to fill them in with for all four seasons. She also stole a fridge and a microwave oven, as well as a water dispenser, in which the water in question is supplied by the local water supplier whose employees she mind-controlled into making a record for Gokudera. Then she went to Kindergarten, disguising herself as a child so she could go to classes during the day too, after worming her way in into school and invisible, linking her mind to the teacher so she could understand language lessons and fill in where Chikusa left off of.

She, a Grade Schooler has to deal with Kindergarten Language Lessons. Oh joy. Note sarcasm there. After school, she went home when Gokudera called her cell phone. 'Hai? What is it? Eh? Go to Boss' house for dinner? Oh, OK.' "So my first dinner with the boss, huh?" she mused as she got up and followed her link to the boss, and ensuring that she teleports when Nana wasn't around, but her teleportation startled many.

'Whoa!'

'_I don't know the way here so I followed Boss' link here and just teleported._' Masaki chirped with a playful smile and Gokudera translated to his boss.

She revealed she spent her day in the local kindergarten, invisible because her Japanese is currently kindergarten level and Gokudera spent the night translating.

The plan was for Fuuta to see her and get a Ranking out of her when she's gone.

Thing is, she knew of Ranking Fuuta. She DOES know he's living with the Sawadas.

'_Hey, can you make a Ranking for me and write it in English?_' Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera and Bianchi stared at her. She wound up doing what they wanted without knowing it and Tsuna could at least understand what she said. '_I want to see where I stand._'

'OK!' Fuuta smiled as his eyes changed and things began floating around. '_Hear me, Ranking Planet...Masaki-nee ranks 86,197 out of 86,202 in Stamina, 84,000 out of 86,202 in Endurance, 86,187 out of 86,202 in Agility, 86,198 out of 86,202 in Strength, 86,100 out of 86,202 in Speed, 86,099 out of 86,202 in Reaction Time, 85,099 out of 86,202 in Intelligence, 86,001 out of 86,202 in Fighting Ability, 86,202 out of 86,202 in Fighting Experience, 100 out of 86,202 in Loyalty to their Boss, 100 out of 86,202 in Most Loyal to Comrades, 50 out of 86,202 in Caring for Comrades, 1 out of 86,202 in Cleaning Ability_(Gokudera: "No kidding there"), _10 out of 86,202 in Most Pragmatic, 500 out of 86,202 in the Most Well-Dressed, 1 out of 86,202 in Rule-Breaking, 6 out of 1000 in Psychic Power,_' that came as a surprise. '_Overall Ranking, 8th Place._'

'_Hummm...looks like I have lots to improve on and study more..._' Masaki pouted given her fighting capability as an Illusionist and Magician.

'_Its understandable, you just started. Had you trained for years the result won't be like this._' said Reborn. Certain parts didn't surprise the English Speakers but what surprised them were others as Fuuta wrote down what was stated and gave it to Masaki.

Masaki pondered on her own Rankings and her place in the Mafia and she wasn't too happy about some results, resolving to training herself more and improving her health to be of more use.

She began asking Gokudera for help in researching for her fruits and vegetables with the most health benefits, ensuring a complete vitamin and mineral set complete with pictures. Gokudera did so for her and next thing he knew, she made food purees out of all of them in segregated basins, based on type: Fruit, Vegetable, and Seafood.

He asked what she would do with all those and she said she would constantly fill her stomach with them, digest them with a little help from her powers and absorb the benefits to fix her malnourished body before she can train herself again. At least she can fix herself without having to _taste_ them. She did just that for one month straight since that dinner with the Sawadas...and she was able to 'grow properly' through her powers by making her body respond to a healthy body's need for growth, and she repeated the same process again and her improved body got its complete needs once more. By being healthy, she was able to get stronger in stamina and able to withstand doing Long Distance Caring for Mukuro, doing the same for him, taking pride in her Psychic Power Ranking and her 'other' power. She didn't mind getting super-tired from doing so everyday, she also considered this training...and it works. Three weeks passed by and she's less tired compared to before.

Mukuro appreciated the treatment and asked her to do the same for Chrome while he watches out for her organs. And sure enough, by making Chrome's body respond to the treatment, she grew four inches taller, and her body filled out more to her embarrassment and her skin became fairer in all places. Masaki also exploited their newfound connection to Vongola and gained access to Underground Doctor Shamal out of concern for their newest family member. Thing is, the man is a pervert to anything with breasts...so they're a bit iffy about it but Masaki pointed out the fact remains that Chrome is at risk if 1: Mukuro materialized himself and was defeated as the bulk of his powers are sealed by the Vindice and if he's defeated, his control over Chrome's organs will be lost and 2: if Chrome's Trident breaks in her fights, and Mukuro can't fix her on time. If Chrome ever had a bad day, hers happen to be deadly to her. And being a mafia doctor, he won't ask questions, just do his job professionally as long as he gets paid.

Well, they can always threaten to castrate Shamal if he's not completely professional...

xxx

Namimori Chuu, the Clinic...Masaki showed up alone, dressed in casual clothes.

'So you're asking me to find these organs,' said Shamal as he looked at the list given to him, 'Compatible for this girl,' looks at Chrome's picture, 'As she lost them in an accident around Summer and is living off of Illusionary Organs?'

'Pretty much. We will pay you well for your troubles.' said Masaki as she gave Shamal a small case. 'That has her blood and cellular samples and abdominal measurements so you can find compatible organs that her body won't reject. And also...' she took out some papers. 'Information about her maternal family she's related to. Her unknown father is a one-night stand 13 years ago and all we know is the surname Kurokiba.'

'Alrighty, she's 13 this year, right?' Shamal asked Masaki. 'I'll be looking for organs around her age range and it'll take me quite a while. Looking for organs is the hard part. Even if there are donors or illegal traffickers, compatibility is still the issue. Oh, and gimme your number incase I can't find any and we need _arrangements_.' Masaki's eyes glinted.

'Very well.'

'We can wait as long as its the best quality and compatibility-level that we wanted.' said Masaki. 'We'll be waiting.' Shamal nodded and went Organ Hunting. As Masaki left the school, she communicated to Mukuro. 'Mukuro, it's done...but if Shamal can't find any compatible organs, do I kill her mother or any relatives for it? I don't mind doing it and I can do it without blinking, but Chrome might get upset if she finds out what I did.'

**Fufufu...I know sweet Chrome well, little flower. Her parents are too distant to the point of 'non-existent' so she doesn't care much. She has no emotional ties nor familial ties and obligations to them whatsoever beyond the knowledge that they 'created' her out of a little nighttime fling. The only issue of course, is morals part but I can dissuade her of that notion easily. **Masaki smirked at that. **So you have no worries on your part.**

'Oh, I can arrange an accident. She's a famous actress, isn't she?' Masaki snorted with a coy smile. 'I'll be on the lookout then. I need the name though. Japan has way too many of them.'

**...ah, found the name. Her name is Amano Kiwako, formerly Sanjou. You know her face and name now, look it up the internet.**

'...I can't read Japanese, remember?' the british girl deadpanned. 'Have Chikusa do it and translate it for me...now then, I'll have to study fighting more and watch some 'inspirational' shows...horror shows and some anime it is.'

xxx

Gokudera found her watching TV in his room, surrounded by many DVDs and she's watching anime. 'Masaki?'

'Oh, okaeri. Dinner is in the fridge, just microwave it.' she said.

'What's with the tapes all of a sudden?' Gokudera asked her, baffled as he kicked off his shoes at the front steps and locked his door before going into the house, and make a beeline for the fridge where it has expensively delicious bentos in it enough to last always the next day and they would always be replaced with fresher ones. There's also expensive powdered matcha and honey if they wanted tea, or bottled water in the fridge. At the fridge in Kokuyou Land, its no different, their food and drink is luxurious.

'Well, Mukuro may have taught me how to use my powers and fight but I don't have my own fighting style so I was at a loss in what to do with my fight with Mammon that he had to save me.' Masaki said gloomily. 'So I'm studying how to use my powers in an effectively scary way by watching some genres on TV.'

'Ah...'

Needless to say, Gokudera dealt with watching martial arts, magic and horror-themed animes for the next few weeks. By morning she would watch TV and around afternoon, physically train herself. She may have strong powers but out of the guardians, she is physically the weakest in combat ability and physical conditionings, given where she came from. Mukuro would be saving her ass if things went south most of the time but she's clearly determined to improve herself and prove herself.

Gokudera figured he should too, since he lost his match against Belphegor. As his pride as Tsuna's right-hand man, he didn't want another failure in his book and he was embarrassed that a kid three years younger had more motivation than he did.

xxx

December...

'So Hayato told you about what I did to myself and you want me to do the same for the others?' Masaki had been called by Reborn.

'Aa. And I can indeed see its very effective on you.' said Reborn, eyeing the proper development she changed into. Last he saw her, she appeared too small and skinny for her age but now...she's of proper height, weight and shape for a child her age should be. 'Can you do it for Tsuna and the Guardians?'

'OK. But warn them first because they'll find themselves constantly full you know. They won't be wanting to eat anything for a while.' she said. 'And I'll be very busy I'll be a no show during this, so please don't call me unless its Shamal. I had him do a job for me.'

'A job?'

'Yeah. For Chrome-sis.' said Masaki. 'We had him find good-quality and compatible organs for her surgery which he'll also do of course.' she said. 'If he can't find any, I'll be making my own arrangements to get the best.'

'...who will you kill for that?' Reborn asked her warily.

'Her bitch of a mother.' Masaki chuckled with a dark smile. 'No hard feelings on our part. We do what it takes for the good of the family. I asked Mukuro about what I plan to do beforehand and what Chrome-sis may feel about it. This time, that woman's neglect on all forms bar materialistic and educational will backfire on her. Chrome-sis doesn't care beyond moral issues that I'll kill her mother so she'd get organs if Shamal can't find compatibles. Chrome-sis has no attachments at all.'

'...I see.' Reborn tipped his hat downwards. The Mists are very pragmatic indeed and scarily so. 'How much do you plan on paying Shamal for his work?'

'Humm...10 million Euros so that's around 1 billion and 400 mil-something in yen I believe. Too long but its around that range in xe website. Oh, and a VIP week-long stay in the most expensive brothel in the world at Sydney Australia at Tiffany's, all-expense-paid.' Reborn choked on his spit. 'I believe Ken said 'He can go fuck women till his balls shrivel up'.' Reborn choked again. 'What does 'fuck' mean and why would Shamal's toy balls shrivel up?'

"Oh gawd, I am NOT explaining this!" Reborn inwardly swore, 'You're too young for such a topic. Wait till you're 14 for that.'

'Ehhhhh?!' she whined. 'That's three more years!' she complained.

'That's the rules!' Reborn barked, ending the conversation.

'I'll ask Mukuro then...'

Mukuro won't tell her either and he said he won't let Chikusa and Ken explain as she's too young for the topic, Chrome's too innocent...and Mukuro punished Ken for saying vulgar words in front of an 11 year old.

xxx

On exactly New Year's Day...

Chrome got that surgery and Shamal looked forward to that 'something extra' promised to him by the girls that they weren't telling him yet so he, under tight watch, did a good job. While she sleeps off recovery, there's news on TV that during a Film Shooting, there's an accident involving Amano Kiwako...and hours later, when hospital aides came to move her body to the morgue, they found her stomach cut open and all abdominal organs and right eye gone. This made another news on TV.

'Alright, as promised,' said Masaki as she paid Shamal up front after the job. '10 million Euros in Yen, and the boys came up with this.' she gave him a paper-brown envelope.

'Ohya, this extra...' Shamal mused as he took out what's inside...


	4. To Raise a Flower

To Raise a Flower

February...

The results of Masaki's interference became very obvious around this time.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari are all informed with what Reborn asked Masaki to do for them. Last they saw the girl she's so tiny and skinny and now she filled up nicely...so they wondered what a healthy body can do for THEM. Since November, she began her 'Teleport Treatment' and constantly felt full for several weeks...and literally no need to go to the bathroom at all with the exception of a shower. Because of that...they got taller, more filled out and with manipulation, toned. Its just Ryohei and Yamamoto, being athletes who have pronounced muscles. And Tsuna who was the shortest in the group 'shot up' and is now as tall as his friends. And by being perfectly healthy, Tsuna, Ryohei and Yamamoto who have horrible grades and school performance now found it easy to process information to pull up their grades, and Ryohei's memory improved. Due to her power, 'growing up' had to be redefined in the dictionaries of people who knew them. The one with the most changes was Tsuna. Because Masaki did the most manipulations in his body, he became quite the bishounen considering he got the masculine version of his mother's face, and Masaki manipulated his body into having the cool, sharp narrow eyes of the Sawada bloodline. She even made their teeth straight and pearly-white. In Ryohei's case who had five of his teeth pulled by Ken, he had to undergo 'sleep' and make his body 'regrow' his teeth by regenerative reality-warping, and make his school and family forget he lost said teeth and hows and whys. Why sleep was because of the horrible headache and stress that will come with it.

She also took care of hairy legs.

Ohhh yes, Reborn liked her work very much, and Tsuna's mother was over the moon with how much her son grew up, unaware of the supernatural hand in it.

'Wow...I never thought I'd change this much...' Tsuna gasped out as he checked himself out in the mirror. 'I only noticed when my clothes are shrinking...then I realized its _me_ who's stretching...'

'She made you good-looking as a boss.' Reborn smirked. 'You should be glad. Your reputation at school improved too.'

'Sou ne...I have a lot to thank Masaki-chan for.' said Tsuna with a sheepish blush. 'Is her Japanese good now?'

'Aa. Gokudera said she's working real hard on the language.' said Reborn. 'She now knows enough words to hold a conversation but her accent is still thickly there.'

'That's good...what about I-Pin, Fuuta and Lambo?'

'She worked on them too but being children, she can only go so far without raising a few eyebrows.' said Reborn. 'And I don't think you should go to school for the next couple of days...for obvious reasons. You look like a dork.' he pointed at Tsuna's feet to see that he could see his ankles as his trousers are now too short and form-fitting on him.

'Yikes!'

It wasn't just him. The other middle schoolers also faced said problem that they didn't go to school in favor of shopping.

'Yare yare, I did too good a job that you guys now have clothes issues.' Masaki chuckled as Reborn made them all shop together as a Family. The crowd-hating Hibari had no choice but to come with them too as he could not go out and look like an idiot in shopping.

'I'll say, I thought my clothes shrunk in the laundry.' said Ryohei jovially.

'So we're walking around looking like dorks but thankfully under illusions.' said Gokudera with a shiver. That, and Masaki is carrying a suitcase of money. Of course its hidden too.

'We'll shop for your Spring Closet first. Clothes that suit the season.' said Masaki. 'Summer Shopping can wait. Reborn said Vongola will pay for everything, so don't be shy and pick what you like as long as it'll look good on you.'

'OK~!'

'Awright!'

'R-really? That grandpa will pay for everything?' Tsuna gasped out. 'This is too good to be true!' he exclaimed incredulously.

'Don't sweat the small stuff boss. I'm your chaperone and the one responsible for the money handling, so buy what you like regardless of the price since we ARE going to trendy stores.' and so...they did just that. They spent the day shopping for new clothes, tackling casual wear first. Shirts, Jackets, Tank Tops, Coats, then accessories. Second Day was about Shoes, Loafers, Sneakers and Boots whether casual and athletic. Third Day was all about Formal Wear, ending their shopping sprees.

Then in regards to their families...

They had to be, well, changed.

Ryohei's family is made to think he got his wardrobe for a year now and one of his friends 'dressed him'.

Yamamoto's dad is made to think his son always spends his allowances on his closet and not on Baseball.

Since Hibari's parents are overseas workers sending him money, they weren't much of a problem.

Nana thought Iemitsu sent them big money for clothes shopping upon getting wind Tsuna sprouted up like a bamboo, and also sent her money for her own shopping. Reborn gave her 3 million yen for her own shopping as Tsuna already has his.

And all boys thought Vongola is paying for their shopping.

The reality was Masaki robbed a bank, robbing their finances off there. The only ones in the know, are herself, Reborn and Iemitsu due to Tsuna's excuse, and Gokudera knew because of her pragmatic ways and there's NO way Vongola will pay for shopping for a bunch of boys! As a mafia boy, he knew better for crying out loud and this was one secret he kept from his beloved Juudaime. Number One Rule Breaker indeed! She can break rules on a whim and never get caught! They used Fuuta's Ranking to get a grasp of her personality and character as a Mafioso.

She's among first-placers in Loyalty to Boss but whether if that 'boss' is Tsuna or Mukuro is up for debate. Mukuro lucked out in finding a powerful psychic that she can even warp reality for real that Reborn had been reminding Tsuna time and again to endear himself to her once she's good enough in her Japanese. As for comrades, that applied to the Estraneo Gang(they may wear Kokuyo Uniform but they don't really attend school), not Vongola...yet. In Caring, she cared enough for their health and needs for comfortable living and she has her ideas, as she was deprived most of her life that she definitely knows what she wants. 1 in Cleaning Ability? No problem, let reality-warping do the work. And in Most Pragmatic, she will do all means to accomplish goals quickly and efficiently regardless of morals that horrified Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei. Masaki never knew good, bad, in-between and social and moral norms due to her upbringing. All Mukuro taught her was to get what she wanted using all means, and to always put herself and her family first before others.

So when Gokudera gives the go signal...they will all endear themselves to their most dangerous guardian as they cannot afford to lose such an ally and gain a terrifying enemy in her if she doesn't like them. They will take turns 'raising' her to be a good girl no matter what it takes...as its bad to leave her alone the way she is now and chances of her growing up a sociopath is high. Her way of thinking that she can do whatever she wanted and break rules and commit crime as easy as breathing is a no-no. There are lines to be drawn.

Tsuna had one solution...

'Reborn, you're the only one who can do this.' said Tsuna as he gathered everyone on the rooftop that lunch break. 'For one week, she will stay in my house but you uh...have to make Bianchi leave. She only says 'yes' to you so you have to make her go so Masaki-chan can move in with us.' he said. 'Then after that, the next week is with oniisan then the third month will be with Yamamoto before she goes to Hibari-san. My plan, because of her past with abusive relatives and she never knew the love of parents or have siblings, we give her what she was denied growing up.' he said. 'She'll definitely love it. My mom, Yamamoto's dad, Oniisan and Kyoko-chan, then Hibari-san will teach her dos and don'ts, and then take her out for fun and have her enjoy what kids enjoy that she never knew. Just don't be too harsh on her Hibari-san. She'll react negatively.' he smiled weakly at Hibari who narrowed his eyes. 'Harshness is abuse in her mind.' he said with a grimace.

'In the visions of her past and I'm pretty sure Mukuro sent me those visions as she never nicked me with her weapon and he did in our fight so we have a link...she grew up in the cupboard under the stairs, knowing only darkness, dust, spiderwebs and cleaning materials for most of her life as a baby.' he told them while seething in anger. 'She's only let out for a diaper change and feeding. Never a bath. As for feeding in question, its only the bare minimum to live. Really now, 1/4 milk in a bottle and only once a day?' the boys reeled from horror while Hibari growled. 'Then she wasn't even considered human. She grew up being called freak and worthless brat. Her cousin was taught to bully her as normal behavior. And everything and anything that goes wrong in the house...they blame her. And they use that as an excuse to hit her, slap her and pull her hair...or if the uncle felt like it, a belting...and its the buckle that hits. Not the leather strap.'

By now, all of them are gasping at the cruelty.

'H-How can they be so extremely cruel to a child?' Ryohei choked out, his lower jaw shaking in horror.

'Not even she knows...on her first two years, she cried a lot...until she was used to it. She thinks getting beaten and blamed for even the dumbest of things such as her obese cousin slipping on the carpet was normal.'

'That's NOT normal!' Gokudera sputtered out, wide-eyed. But Tsuna wasn't finished yet.

'One would think she's conditioned to accept abuse.' Hibari growled murderously. It was wrong in so many levels.

'By age 5, Kindergarten, she finally learned her name. Jasmine Potter. But she was told names are too good for her but she needed a name in public.' Tsuna scowled. 'And because she's a freak, said her aunt, she was forbidden to do better than her son in school who's a 'normal good boy'.' he said sarcastically. 'Thing is, she's a smart girl. She learned the alphabet, numbers, and grammar faster as well as good manners while her cousin was lagging behind. So she hid her progress and deliberately flunked her schooling because her aunt said so. By age 7 and she's in Grade School by then...she's trained to do cleaning, and garden work. If she doesn't finish her chores on time, she won't get food and water that day and if her uncle feels 'good', she'd get the Belt.' Yamamoto was trying hard NOT to cry by now.

'However, in Grade School, the teachers noticed that she was acting strangely...and out of all girls, she was the skinniest, the smallest, and limped as she walked. Her English Teacher who was also her Homeroom Teacher noticed this first. Then Dudley her cousin bullied her at lunch and she merely endured it and the furious janitor shooed him away and he took her to the Principal. It was there that the Principal got wind what was happening in Number 4 Privet Drive where she lives. She said, 'Its normal for a girl to get beaten by boys.' she said normally. 'Uncle and Dudley always beats me at home, what's so bad about that?' at that, the furious and shocked Principal took out a tape recorder and he made her tell what's going on in her house. She told him how her life was and accepted it all as normal since it always happens.'

'Since then, the behavior of the teachers towards her changed. They started treating her well. There will always be an adult nearby at lunchtime. If Dudley and his friends come to bully her, they would scold them and shoo them off. The Cafeteria personnel will always give her more food than any other child...and she always gets detention...which was an excuse as the school nurse in Detention will teach her, her rights as a child, what her family did to her was wrong, and worked to de-program her. Because the school treated her kindly, she loved school and grew to love the teachers. And strangely, the neighbors are nice to her while being distant to her family...if you can call them that.'

'If they knew of the abuse, why didn't they call the police?!' Yamamoto yelped in dismay.

'About that...' said Reborn. 'Since November after the problems in Vongola are fixed, CEDEF investigated the Dursleys.' he said. 'Iemitsu talked to the Principal about her pretending to be a Detective as around the time Mukuro saved Masaki, there's a murder in the Dursley House and Mukuro admitted to the crime. He killed her aunt after controlling her into freeing Masaki from the cupboard after a particular beating as Dudley got wind she got a 100 in the Math Test.' three jaws dropped. 'Vernon Dursley was quick to blame the missing girl for the crime, but the neighbors think he's out of his mind and a bonkers...for how can a tiny, skinny girl overpower an adult like Petunia? They questioned his sanity even and never believed him. Who would believe an abusive man after all? And the reason the teachers never went to the police...was this.' he took out photos of an obese man having a drink with some men. 'These men with him are policemen and have good rankings and the school feared bribery and thus no justice. They're drinking buddies. The Principal told Iemitsu that much.'

'The most they could do, was make school life easier for her. Kindness from adults to show her that all adults are not abusive. She was counseled for her rights as a child. She was given as much food as she can eat and given painkiller medicine to stop her pain. There's a private Parent-Teacher Conference that the Dursleys aren't invited to, telling them what goes on in the Dursley House and why they could not go to the Police. So the teachers asked neighbors closest to Number 4 to watch over that house, and they bugged it to record everything as evidence while they work on finding out why she was being abused before they could go to London for help. And due to such characters, pretending to be good friendly neighbors in public while absolute monsters to their niece, they distanced themselves coldly. the Dursleys have no friends in that neighborhood. It doesn't help that as Dudley is conditioned to bully his cousin, he bullies girls in school thus angering their parents. While they kept the abuse a secret, they had no qualms shrieking at the Dursleys about their son attacking their daughters. When Petunia was found dead, the Dursleys have no sympathizers at all. Only family attended the funeral.'

'Then suddenly, at August 2 and by then Masaki is in Japan...people in uniformed cloaks began asking around about Masaki, claiming to be investigators. The whole neighborhood gave what they could, with evidence and its the Principal who had incriminating photos of Masaki's body. They were worried about who took Masaki more than who killed the aunt and she's on missing posters in the UK. By then, they were able to get Vernon Dursley arrested for extreme child abuse and neglect with evidence. He was sentenced to jail for twenty years while Dudley, not trusting him with his Aunt Marjorie, had to go to the Orphanage and be 'de-programmed' from the behavior he grew up with.'

'Right now,' Reborn continued, 'She's under Vongola Custody after Iemitsu took all her files from Number 4 and at her school and arranged everything with Nono. She's now Vongola's Ward despite her affiliation with Mukuro. And for some reason...cloaked men and women are showing up in UK actively looking for her. Then they would disappear but for some reason, just like Masaki, they can teleport. But unlike Masaki's clean teleporting, they left behind a trail of smoke showing where they went. CEDEF is investigating these people and there are apparently, other powers other than flames. There may be possibly other Reality-Warpers like Masaki but unlike her, they suck.' he said grimly. 'And for some reason, they're interested in her and they want her no matter what.' he said darkly. 'They're slippery we can't catch a live one and we get more dead than live. No casualties on Vongola's side of course.'

'I'll blow them up before they can do that!' Gokudera snarled hotly.

'We'll protect Masaki-chan to the extreme!' Ryohei swore and its clearly a promise.

'Hell will freeze over before she's taken.' Hibari growled protectively. 'She's now a Namimori Resident therefore under MY protection.'

'We'll definitely protect Masaki.' said Tsuna. 'We can't let her go back there no matter what. And then there's Mukuro!' he shuddered. 'Is it wrong to feel sorry for them if they got Masaki from us?' he said sarcastically. 'Mukuro will kill them for sure!'

'Nah, don't feel sorry Tsuna! Haha!' Yamamoto laughed jovially, patting his back. 'She's ours! We'll make sure nobody takes her from us!'

'Yosh, Masaki will spend a week with each of you until she decides who she likes to live with most.' said Reborn. 'Give her what she was denied so she would learn good lessons in the process and what's it like to be with a good caring family.' he said. 'I'll go talk to Bianchi. Gokudera, you'll handle telling Masaki the new arrangements for her.'

'Hai.'

'Oh, in this period, all of you will be absent in the week she stays in your house.' Reborn added. 'She needs to get to know each of you and how can you do that if you're at school most of the time? The purpose was to endear her to her family while teaching her how to be a good proper girl who knows good and bad, and when to draw the line. All she knows are her rights as a child and she was horribly wronged from the start.'

'Didn't that damn pineapple head teach her that?' Hibari asked Reborn with a grunt.

'Mukuro wasn't different from her...only, instead of abuse by relatives, it was abuse through human experimentation.' Tsuna told him to their surprise. 'They hated the Mafia because his family, the Estraneo experimented on them following their persecution by the Mafia Community when they invented the possession bullet. Mukuro got his powers from the experimentation as the Estraneo attempted to create human weapons. He doesn't know what human kindness is unlike Masaki or Chrome. He may have taken them in out of being able to relate to them and he rescued them. He also probably cares as Masaki and Chrome look up to him like an angel, a savior...despite knowing who and what he is.'

And so...

'Eh? I'll live with everyone for a week each?' Masaki asked Gokudera curiously.

'Yeah. Now that your Japanese is good enough, you can finally get to know everyone else.' he told her kindly. 'For one week, you'll live in four different houses. Juudaime's house, Sasagawa's house, Yamamoto's house and Hibari's house in that order. You'll start with Juudaime first for a week, getting to know him and Lambo.'

'OK...'

'Well, pack clothes enough for a week.' said Gokudera. 'Then you decide who you like to be with best when this month ends.'

'Oh, I like you the best.' said Masaki bluntly with a smile, totally catching him off guard. 'So I'll be back here!'

'Ahahaha...' Gokudera chuckled sheepishly. 'Me eh? Why though?'

'Well I lived with you the longest so I know you the best.'

After escorting Masaki to Tsuna's house, Gokudera saw to his horror that Bianchi is in his apartment.

'Hello Hayato,' she said cheerfully as Gokudera collapsed in a stomachache. 'I'll be living here for a week.'

xxx

And so...

'Oh, nice to see you again Jasmine-chan.' Nana smiled.

'Ojamashimasu, Nana-san.' said Masaki as she came in with Tsuna. 'Please call me Masaki since the internet said that's my name in Japanese.'

'Oh call me 'mama', you don't have to be formal dear!' Nana said cheerfully. 'Saa, come on inside and I can see you got better in Japanese!' Masaki took in the sight of the cheerful woman who resembled her boss.

'Kaasan, she'll be Homestaying for a week.' said Tsuna. 'And since I'm in the Program, I can skip school for a week to take care of her and teach her. And she can learn from kaasan too.' he said with a smile.

Its the start of Masaki's week with the Sawada Family.


	5. Outing the true nature

Outing the true nature

'So this is the room you'll be using.' said Tsuna, showing Masaki Bianchi's vacated room and Masaki took out a tiny bag out of her pocket, tossed it at the bed and it became a normal-sized bag. 'I'm still amazed from stories but seeing it now and experiencing it beforehand...' he chuckled.

'I don't know why I can do this and why am I the odd one among psychics...' Masaki mused as she looked at her room for the week. It was a typical unused Guest Room.

'I heard from Gokudera you're studying real hard.' said Tsuna as they sat on the bed together.

'Yeah...the only ones I can really talk to are Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa before I met Reborn and Hayato because they're English Speakers.' said Masaki. 'Then because of the deal, Mukuro asked me to live near you guys but I thought you're all Japanese until Hayato could speak English. He's the only one I could really talk to.'

'Sorry about that though...our English isn't that good.' said Tsuna sheepishly. 'Gokudera's incredibly smart though. Three languages and constant 100s in everything...but given your records in your old school, you also score constant 100s and learned Japanese in a matter of months when most people take at least three years. So I didn't really understand Fuuta's ranking of you.'

'It might be based on Education Level, School Performance and what knowledge we have than IQ Boss. Its what I thought when I heard the ranking. I was upset at first since I'm not dumb until I figured out why.' Masaki explained. 'I'm only up to Grade 5 1st Semester and then Japanese. Mafioso older than I am would know much more to get the job done. So when Rankings are somewhat skeptical, we should think of whys and hows.'

'Ah...' Well, Tsuna understood too. He may be a sophomore by now but his school performance is still atrocious. He only started getting better when he got healthier so does that mean in health he's malnourished in some way that affected his brain? His ranking is based on knowledge, not IQ and he only started doing well recently bordering on average passing grades and Reborn got nastier in tutoring when he got perfectly healthy. Well, hot damn.

And so...

'So you're homestaying with different people each week?' Nana asked Masaki as they had tea and snacks together at the living room, while Lambo and I-Pin played tag around. Around the table were the Sawadas, Reborn and Fuuta.

'Hai...its so I get to meet different people and experience more culture.' Masaki told her. 'Until then I was in Japanese Class studying the Language.' Tsuna and Fuuta sweatdropped. Her idea of 'class' is attending Kindergarten Classes invisible and Gokudera teaching her during vacation, completing her Language. And it worked well. 'So in Homestaying, I'd be learning culture.'

'Ohohoho! We'll teach you well, Masaki-chan!' Nana beamed. This foreign girl is so adorable~! She's cute and her accented Japanese and way she speaks just made her more 'moe'.

'Lambo, I-Pin, Masaki-chan will be staying a while with us, so behave alright?' Tsuna told the two younger kids who definitely looked better when Masaki was through with them.

'Aye!' I-pin chirped in her tiny high-pitched voice.

'Lambo-san will take care of Masaki-nee!' Lambo chimed in his usual obnoxious manner.

Masaki wondered how can they welcome her so easily when they hardly know each other. It was beyond her limited understanding.

xxx

Life at the Sawada Household was pretty interesting.

Despite being different kids, Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin treated each other like siblings. Tsuna really can't control Lambo at all. Lambo reminded her of Dudley...just without the bullying part. He's loud, obnoxious and spoiled but unlike Dudley, he cares for girls. He plays with I-Pin and Fuuta. I-Pin was the more mature child between the two soon-to-be six year olds and Fuuta was too submissive so I-Pin often had to discipline Lambo and oddly enough, does as told...if Nana or Reborn are around. Tsuna would play games with her. Games children should of know. They also talked together into getting to know each other...and Nana would teach her how a Japanese Home works...and teaching her how to cook Japanese Food and Home Cooking.

Nana was milking it for all its worth as she really wanted a daughter, but when she gave birth to Tsuna, its revealed that her internal organs are...frail...that she could not have more. She barely survived. And having a young girl in the house at least lets her have the experience of 'raising' a daughter and treated her kindly and well.

This had a profound effect on Masaki who never knew the love of a parent and a mother's love was more crucial in a child's growth than a father's love. And given the chance, Tsuna would watch his mother and Mist Guardian interact...and her interaction with the children in the house.

In Tsuna's opinion, a week per guardian is not enough but something tells him things will go south real fast. But this will definitely do Masaki a lot of good.

Mukuro was surprised to see her living with his...target's family.

'Ohya ohya, it's a surprise to see little flower shacking up with you.' Mukuro materialized using her when Nana went out to go get the laundry. 'I usually see her with Smoking Bomb.'

'Its because we want her to learn, Mukuro.' Tsuna faced Mukuro as if he were a friend, not a criminal who attacked them not long ago. 'Unlike Chrome, she didn't know right from wrong, social norms and common sense and most importantly, things she can only learn from certain adults.' he told him. 'Someday, we will all become adults...and parents. Through her teachers at school, Masaki knows her rights as a child. But she never knew the care and nurturing of a mother and someday, she WILL be one.' he said wearily. 'If she doesn't know how a mother cares for her children, knowing only pain and grief as normal, it'll be a vicious cycle and it'll be HER doing it to her OWN children and it'll be the last thing she herself would want.' he explained. 'And by knowing how mothers SHOULD act towards children...by then it will fully sink in that what that...that...' Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the younger brunette's grimaced fumbling, '...thing,' he didn't classify Masaki's aunt as 'human', '-did to her, was **wrong**.'

Mukuro's usual playful smile was wider than ever.

'After a week with me, she'd be going to Yamamoto next so she'd know what its like to have a father. Then to Kyoko-chan and Oniisan's place so she would know what its like to have 'older siblings',' Tsuna made quote marks in the air, 'Then finally, discipline and social norms from Hibari-san. This way she can also get to know us and decide who she likes to live with but she said she'd be living with Gokudera-kun. She knows Gokudera-kun already having lived with him for months till she mastered Japanese.'

'Hu-hum...' Mukuro looked thoughtful. Chrome also never knew the love of a mother while he did before things went to hell in a handbasket. 'Then Tsunayoshi...after her week with you, will you let Chrome stay here for a week as well?'

'Eh? Sure...I just need Reborn to tell Bianchi to stay out a bit longer...' Tsuna chuckled. 'She only listens to him.'

xxx

The week with Tsuna's family continues.

One night, Masaki sat on the roof.

'Can't sleep?' Reborn asked her as he took to the job of keeping an eye on her.

'...aa.' Masaki sighed gloomily. 'I don't know what to feel anymore.' she said. 'Feelings I don't understand are coming out.'

'Feelings?' Reborn mused inquiringly.

'Un.' she nodded. 'Its what I feel...when I see Nana-san and the other kids together, all...happy and carefree I guess? And the way I was treated like I was a part of that happy life...I don't understand what I feel but...uh...' she shook while gasping, her lower jaws shaking and tears pooling from her eyes. 'Why do I feel like...'

'You wish for what could have beens...and that you get to experience it for real with your real mother and father.' Reborn summed up her feelings gravely, his hat tipped down which was a sign he was serious.

The floodgates opened but she cried silently.

'What's past is past and what's gone is gone...nothing can bring them back.' Reborn told her. 'Just don't forget that while you live and breathe, you will meet people who will care for you and love you. They will help you fill that hole in your heart if you'll let them. And you would do well to treasure those people, those moments, and those feelings. Someday, you will have your own family who will love you. Never forget that, Masaki.' he told her kindly. 'And we got information...about your parents.' he said. 'We'll talk tomorrow.'

'Just one thing...'

'Hm?'

'Is my mother really a drug-addict whore? Is my father a no-good jobless drunk?' it was apparently what she believed for years caused by cruel lies.

'Far from it.' Reborn grunted before his gentle visage returned. 'But rest assured that what your spiteful family told you are cruel lies. Your parents are very great people who also possess the same powers as you and they died to save you.' said Reborn wryly to her disbelief. 'You'll know when we have a Guardians Meeting tomorrow at the school. We'll meet at the rooftop after school. Lunchtime is not enough time to explain it all. Ma, go to bed now.' he said as Masaki vanished and he had to scale his way back into the house with great skill.

Tomorrow will be one heck of an eye-opener.

xxx

Namimori Chuu...after school hours that Monday...

The boys came to the roof and Masaki was already there with Reborn, in her Kokuyo custom uniform. This time it wasn't a belt on her waist, but a black sash and her hair is down from its high ponytail in a bid to copy Mukuro's style but because her hair was wavy, it looked more like a ball of seaweed. And instead of a Trident, Gokudera clearly recognized the weapon. Its in one of her anime DVDs after all. She now wields a Monk's Spade. The handle is shiny black and the spade and 'moon' blade are in gold with a red tassel at the base of the moon blade which was as big as a head, thus the tassel accessory suited it.

'Reborn called us all here.' said Tsuna. 'Do you know why, Masaki-chan?'

'Yeah...he said Vongola got information about my family.' said Masaki. 'What really happened to my parents and what I've known for years are lies.'

'And we just uncovered a new group of humans too...the reality-warping power isn't unique to just Masaki. There's a whole community of them living in secret.' said Reborn. 'Vongola managed to capture a weak and stupid idiot and milked him for all he's worth before they hunted for smarter ones.'

'...weak and stupid?' Masaki blinked as the boys also blinked owlishly.

'Aa. Apparently, your race are a bunch of idiots who let their powers do the thinking for them that they're incapable of logic and common sense its rare to see smart people among your race. Not to mention they limit themselves by so called 'magic' and magic spells when Mukuro was more accurate about your race's power. In a sense, you're stronger than any of them.' Reborn sighed. 'I'll explain and DO NOT INTERRUPT ME OR I'LL SHOOT YOU,' he said, cocking his gun, '-as questions will be answered as I talked.'

Reborn explained about the Wizarding World, the three Wizarding Classifications, how their government works, education and the reason why Masaki was orphaned. And apparently, she is a noble of an Ancient Noble Family with her father being a pureblood and her mother a so-called 'muggleborn'. He even has moving pictures in his possession that Vongola acquired from Lily Evans' still-living parents who are shocked with how their daughter Petunia treated her niece and their granddaughter(whom they never saw, not even once due to the danger-all they got are pictures and letters), a whole neighborhood is in the know and thus disgusted with them and some anonymous killed their remaining daughter and took her away...only to learn that she is now under custody of Vongola and a Guardian of the family heir, and definitely lived a better life in the hands of her rescuer prior recruitment. And they knew she's in the mafia. The reason its explained to the grandparents was because they wanted rights over Masaki due to her high-ranking position in the organization but she's still underage so Vongola Nono will be her Guardian. The grandparents also wanted rights...well, visiting rights for the granddaughter they never got to see nor cherish.

The boys are shocked. At just middle-school years, all of them ranked THAT high?!

Not only that, Masaki was able to see her parents for the first time through the moving pictures, as well as some men playing with her as a child, giving her 'high-high' or turning into animals around her and she was able to see that her parents loved her. To her, this was alien. Too weird...given where she came from.

The thing is, Masaki is a noble and the so-called 'girl-who-lived' for surviving what nobody did...the Killing Curse, and her accidental magic as a baby somehow rebound it towards her parents' murderer and famous in the community, getting away with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on the forehead.

'I don't see a scar now.' said Tsuna, brushing Masaki's fringes away.

'O-oh, about that...' said Masaki shakily while trying hard NOT to cry as she was still staring at the photos in shock. 'The first time I met Mukuro and the first time he possessed me so he could control my aunt into freeing me...he saw a mangled soul attached to me.'

'Mangled soul?!' Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto yelped with wide eyes and raised eyebrows while Hibari looked like someone flashed him and typical of Hibari he would look disgusted. Even Reborn shivered that such 'godly powers' can now even tear souls apart.

'Can souls even be mangled with reality-warping?!' Gokudera choked out. 'That just can't be done, how can you go to the afterlife with a mangled soul?!' he cried in horror.

'Yeah...I'll leave that to your imagination.' Masaki shivered. 'He was anchored to me through my scar that always stayed fresh and never-fading for years and feeding off my power to stay there. He didn't take to that well and he killed it. The power he stole was returned to me and I got stronger, and my horrible eyesight cleared...while my scar bled some weird black sludge that seriously stinks I based my gas attack on Mammon from my memory of its stench. After the...bleeding stopped, the scar was gone. And he did it while we were on an airplane to Japan too.'

'So that's what happened to your famous scar.' Reborn mused thoughtfully. 'Its one of the things the wizards are on the lookout for, an 11 year old girl with a lightning scar. The second sign is your mother's unique green eyes.' he said. 'Sure your maternal grandfather has green eyes but Lily happened to have a 'bright, jewel green' shade that you inherited. And the idiots are looking only within UK, not even thinking that you're way abroad.'

'Then what's their reaction to the fact that Masaki-chan is being abused to the extreme if she's a VIP in their society?' Ryohei wondered aloud.

'Shocked and angry of course. She who ended three years of fear and darkness suffered unjustly and despite political competition and infighting, Children are very important to the society. Even moreso when its Masaki.' said Reborn. 'All blame fell on the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore who was responsible for placing her with them and made himself her Guardian yet never even bothered to check on her. Had he done so, she would have been rescued long ago. Due to gross misjudgment and neglect, he was dropped by the Ministry as her Guardian and forced him to unseal the Will of the Potters to see who else are eligible Guardians for her...in the society, that is. Gringotts Bank read the Will in public that released a new can of worms.'

'Now what?' Tsuna moaned in dismay. 'Haven't they done enough stupid things?!'

'I was getting there.' said Reborn. 'In the will...was this.' he took out a Daily Prophet Special that dated around August with the Headlines being **Will of the Potters! Gross Miscarriage of Justice and Ministerial Blunder!**. Gokudera began reading the will aloud.

'Let's see...I'll skip some parts meant for Masaki-chan only, words to her by her parents so I'll get to the business part. The will says that in the event her parents died, Custody of her goes to the following people: Sirius Black III as top priority as he is her Godfather, saying that if he survived their 'trick', he would have custody of Masaki. The trick was because he is prime candidate for being the Secret-Keeper of the Potters, he is to be the decoy and lure them away from the family with the real Secret-Keeper being Peter Pettigrew. He also gets a few Potter Family Properties to raise Masaki in and for use as vacation homes. Second is Lily Potter's best friend Alice Longbottom. Third is Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom and the final candidate is Minerva McGonagall.'

'As for monetarial bequeathing, Masaki inherits everything of her family's. Fortune, properties and the business shares.'

'Er, how rich am I?' Masaki stammered out. Gokudera looked at the papers and choked.

'Because you're an Ancient Noble, you're three times richer than Bill Gates.' he sputtered out. 'A muggleborn wrote the article so there's human world money equivalent. You're richer than Vongola by thirty times for crying out loud!' several jaws dropped while Reborn chuckled at their priceless expressions. 'However, if your guardians are still alive, you can only access your Trust Vault that contained 15 million british pounds and you can only access the whole fortune at 17. If all your Guardians are killed during the war, you are automatically emancipated as Lady Potter and to undergo education as a Lady befitting a Noble House from a trustworthy tutor who will be made to swear various Oaths by Gringotts Bank for your safety as you are the last Potter.'

'So what's the can of worms, Gokudera-kun?' Tsuna asked Gokudera whose eyes did a rapid scan.

'Found it. It's due to the will that its discovered that they just chucked an innocent man to prison without a Trial. A Pureblood Head of House no less so the Political Fire went crazy. Due to this revelation, he was released from prison and got his statements under Truth Potion and by the time he finished his statements, he was royally pissed. And justified.' Gokudera grimaced. 'Let's just say he made many lives hell while juggling many arrangements so he could find you sooner but as Reborn-san said, he didn't even think of going abroad.' Masaki face-palmed.

'You just don't throw someone in prison without a trial or evidence incriminating them to a crime, you just don't.' Yamamoto shook his head, totally flabbergasted.

'Actually, the government is a farce to begin with.' Reborn told them. 'It's a never-ending step-or-be-stepped on place. There's corruption within the Government and many agendas are pursued with great zeal. So this made us think that Dumbledore has his own agenda for sealing the Will, hence Masaki's unfortunate childhood. Had the Will been read, Black wouldn't have ended up in Azkaban and Masaki would never suffer abuse.' Masaki sported a dark look on her face complete with shadow.

'So something's going on huh? Oh, I can just kill this guy if he thinks he can muck up my life more.' she swore. 'And investigation on my Guardians?'

'Working on it. It'll be a challenge to get their backgrounds as if there's anything they're good in, its secrecy and privacy.' Reborn said wryly. 'There's even a 'spell' that hides locations and prevent speaking of it. Oh well, if they're out to get you, just get rid of them. You're stronger now that you know how your powers really work. There's no such thing as magic. Its just childish and ridiculous notions by the adults of your race who simply refuse to grow up.'

'Maybe its better that way.' said Tsuna. 'Had they known the truth, humanity will be in big trouble and given how they think...well, leave that to your imagination.' he shuddered. 'Masaki-chan can at least be trusted with and responsible for her power but greedy corrupt adults...no.'

'We can all agree with that so let's take stupid to our advantage.' Masaki agreed with a choke. Everyone went 'Amen.'

xxx

At the Sawada Residence, ending the fourth day...in her bedroom, Masaki looked at the framed pictures of her parents and family with her in it as a baby.

Her mother looked NOTHING like Petunia...and they're siblings?! Good looks ran in the family, perhaps...or maybe its because of the power with her mother wishing she would grow up beautiful that she turned out the way she did? Everyone looks so happy in the photos too.

She smiled.

Her parents are good people after all. And she was loved which filled the void in her heart.


	6. Time and What Could Have Been

Time and What Could Have Been

Tsuyoshi looked at the girl his son Takeshi brought home.

Apparently, she's on a week-long homestay program, flitting from house to house every week, having been at the Sawadas before today and his son treated her kindly and well. She also tried Sushi for the very first time in her life as she never had one before to eat and had no idea how because its a piece of fish put on top of vinegar-treated rice.

Sure, she had raw seafood in her 'therapy' but she never got to taste it and it was pureed pulp to make it easily digestible for her to fix bodies using her powers.

So she tried some...and hey, despite its raw, its delicious! Especially with soy sauce she could not help but eat more(and paid for it) till she got bloated and weak from overeating. She ate nothing but sushi during her whole stay thus, and took to helping around the house with his son. He was on a homestay program so it was OK for him to skip school to accommodate their pretty little guest who also used their kitchen to make his son food(his son cannot cook to save his life hence he forbade him in the kitchen) and she's eager to please.

However, as a retired swordsman, he knew by one look that she knew darkness and she's broken as only such people can possess eyes like hers. Eyes that saw how nasty the world can be at a young age he thought of her as unlucky and pitiful. He wondered what broke her and she's cheering up around his son. Well, kindness is the most powerful medicine for those like her after all.

Then at the dojo somewhere in Namimori...on a night after closing time to check on the kids at Asari Dojo since Takeshi took interest in Swordsmanship and the family style...he saw his son sparring with 'Jasmine-chan' and the girl wielded a weird weapon thingy, working on being better fighters. His son wore a kimono and hakama while the girl wore dark green and black colors in revealing attire for someone her age...but clearly dressed to fight and knows how. Oh well, good practice for his son since he really has no time to spar with him...

Wait, did that moon just shoot out, connected to a chain longer than the staff it was in?!

He decided he really did NOT want to know. And besides, the family heirloom is 'magical' so he's in no place to question her weapon really.

But at least his son is getting better in combat and how, as well as when to use the techniques he learned. Shigure Kintoki is a style that grows like a tree after all. So far, generations before him and he himself contributed one move, one philosophy and one theory each that made up today's set. Now it falls to Takeshi to make it grow like they all did.

Takeshi was glad to have Masaki over.

Tsuna sent him mail that time with his mother and the younger children did her good and now he's housing Chrome, another girl Mukuro adopted and another girl with...parental issues. In her case, it was neglect in all forms bar materialistic goods, food and education. And her parents are extreme workaholics who don't give a damn about her, only about each other due to how she came to be. Especially when the two illusionists overheard how callous the mother was. Hence, no love lost there and Chrome didn't feel a thing beyond moral obligation that Mukuro was quick to dissuade her of when Masaki planned on arranging an 'accident' to happen on her mother's shooting as she was a famous celebrity. Then when Shamal made off with her organs as he could not find compatible ones in the Organ Donor Lists nor in the ones illegally trafficked by criminals, it became news for days around January.

A lot of fans grieved, unaware of the true persona of the woman who lost a right eye, and all abdominal internal organs bar the reproductive ones. Now Chrome has them and no longer 'half the human she used to be'. And she never knew parental love either that when Mukuro got wind of Tsuna's project, he asked that he rope in Chrome too. So Mukuro has a soft heart for children abused/mistreated by adults because he himself, is one such victim before he decided 'The world is a piece of shit that needed cleaning through blood', hence his reputation as a criminal.

Upon getting wind of her rankings, he heard from Gokudera that she's taken herself seriously that he also began training...that Yamamoto asked Fuuta for Rankings...and he was horrified to learn that he's 6th among 86,202 Mafioso to become the best hitman. He has talent to be an assassin for crying out loud! But given their situation and autumn experience last year...he too, decided to step up his own training and now he's sparring with his new roommie. Both were newbie fighters who sparred with each other to gain more fighting experience. He also has great talent in music, knife skills and stealth, having high rankings in those...to his and Tsuna's disbelief and horror on his part as he has literally NO future in Baseball and has more future success in Tennis if he was into the sport he got really depressed last year that Tsuna cheered him up using his own future, that, and Takeshi remembered he nearly killed himself because of it so baseball is really out of his future for now. They got to know each other through cooking and sparring.

Funny part was, while Masaki ate nothing but sushi during her stay, she cooks them good ol' home cooking that she learned from Nana, and she cooks them mostly vegetable dishes, and its served with sushi rice, a flavor she got fond of and oddly enough, it suits the dishes well and Yamamoto asked her to teach him how as he's hopeless in the kitchen. While he too, loved sushi, some other food varieties would be nice...he never got the chance to learn as his own mother died when he was five years old. So she taught him well and an enthusiastic teacher...and they bonded in the kitchen if Tsuna bonded with her through 'familial love', and she taught him how to use certain dried vegetables dried in the sun for dashi and their umami flavor that she learned in books, as well as what ingredient complement's what with sushi rice. She would however, give him only instructions and demonstrations, and have him do everything on his own for experience as it was how she learned from Tsuna's mother. Its more fun this way!

They also 'conversed' through sparring. Her style of combat using her monk's spade, no longer using Mukuro's trademark Trident. Normally, it's a weapon with unwieldy weight but because hers is a real illusion construct, weight is no issue but still remains just as effective. She also trains with a real weapon that she bought with Reborn's help, working on mastering its weight to be a more effective fighter with it and now creates her illusion weapon with said weight. Amazed and impressed with her resolve, he did the same with his katana.

He learned from her just as how she learned from him.

Masaki learned how his family works, routines, and on Tsuna's request, what fathers usually do. She watches his father at work to bring money into the family to pay for bills, repairs, and necessities in life and if there's trouble, protect the family with his own fists. Takeshi's father Tsuyoshi is both a chef and a bouncer incase his customers get drunk on sake and start a commotion or some people outside have a bone to pick with the customers, wanting to fight in the restaurant that Tsuyoshi employs KO attacks and put them outside. A father also provides many kinds of support, advise and wisdom only a man can think of to pass on to children as these things often came with their own experiences.

Masaki also got to judge with her own eyes what kind of man his father is, if Takeshi loved and respected his father.

She wondered what kind of father her own father would be, had he lived.

xxx

Time with the Sasagawas...

Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko started living on their own when Kyoko started sophomore school when their mother left for work overseas like their father did, only coming home for a month in December until New Year's Eve so the two siblings lived alone in their house, having good contact with parents who foot the bills, and send them money for their needs. Their mother left when Kyoko mastered home cooking so she and her brother would be OK in regards to food.

Ryohei is the older brother who is obsessed with boxing. His motto is to live 'to the extreme!', which he applies to everything he does. As such, he prefers to fight his opponents head on, seeing any disadvantage as a chance to improve his fighting skills. Due to Ryohei's enthusiasm, he often rushes into things without fully evaluating the situation, which often results in his injury. He also has a short memory and forgets many important details. Ryohei is highly protective of his little sister who is often his prime motivation as his sister is very cute that he felt it his duty to ward off 'extreme oompa-loompas' off her until she finds a man she loves. He however, does not mind her hanging out with his male friends as they weren't romantically interested in her. He, despite some areas of obliviousness, knows of Tsuna's feelings towards Kyoko and he confused it for 'love' as due to his awful reputation before getting involved with the mafia, he never had anyone nice to him and his sister showed him kindness and he was thus 'enamored' with her but too shy to act on it to the point of extreme clumsiness and is just as protective that he beat the crap out of Mochida for it that earned him good points in Ryohei's books.

As for Kyoko, she is somewhat carefree and air-headed, not questioning the idea of an infant being in the Mafia and believes whatever Ryohei says as his reason for his injuries even when it clearly sounds too ridiculous to be true. When she was a kid, her dream was to be a ballerina. She wants to become the prima and dance in Swan Lake in France. She also said that if her dream doesn't come true, she'll become a police officer and catch bad guys. Due to her good looks, personality and grades, she is popular in her school despite sheer air-headed naivete. She is kind and caring, always looking out for her brother and her friends and tries her best to help them by cooking for them or tending their injuries.

They were thus, ideal older sibling models. Ryohei's protectiveness and Kyoko's nurturing nature is another factor Tsuna wanted Masaki to experience.

'Kyoko, this is Jasmine Potter-chan but call her Masaki, her Japanese name.' said Ryohei as he brought Masaki home. 'She's a Homestay Guest, so it's OK not to go to school for a week!' he said with a grin. 'The teachers know of the program we got into so we'll get make-up work, no worries!'

'Hello there Masaki-chan.' Kyoko greeted Masaki warmly. 'Come on, let's go find you a room to stay in...' she said as they invited in the foreign girl.

'Ano...where's your parents?' Masaki asked them as she looked around. 'Still at work?'

'Ehehe, you could say that.' Kyoko said with a sheepish smile.

'Our parents decided that pay here extremely sucks so they went abroad when Kyoko got extremely good in cooking!' said Ryohei jovially. 'Our mom was here last year and dad left first.'

'So its just you two here?' Masaki croaked out, unable to fathom that these two could live alone without parents unlike herself who's raised by teachers and her new family.

'Yes. We're fine though.' said Kyoko. 'They take care of everything and as much as I don't want him to, security is OK since oniichan is pretty strong.' she forced a smile on that part.

'Gahahaha! I'm extreme security and I'm all that's needed!' Ryohei exclaimed in pride. And so, Masaki started living with the Sasagawas.

Given street smarts and other people-reading wisdoms she learned from Mukuro, she was able to fully understand people she meets by watching and of course, using her powers. Just like with Yamamoto, she bonded with Kyoko in the kitchen, while she bonded with Ryohei through topics only they know as Kyoko is NOT in the know about the Mafia. Ryohei was seriously pondering about their future as Guardians, and Tsuna's future as their boss, now that they were official guardians, having won the Ring Conflict and he is seriously worried for the younger girls and kohai who got into this mess.

'Sooo what do you think Masaki-chan?' Ryohei asked her gloomily while Kyoko was cooking in the kitchen.

'All of us got roped out of our desires.' said Masaki. 'But in boss' case, he got it dumped on him unwillingly.' she chuckled. 'He told me how he got the unwanted job and would rather have a normal life with us as friends...but family relations wouldn't allow it.' she said wryly. 'His predecessor's stupid sons got themselves easily kidnapped and killed despite having education and training all their lives and are thrice our ages...and we already know about Xanxus.' she snorted. 'Boss is their last resort as his father is already Leader of CEDEF and then cue Spartan Training from that Arcobaleno.'

'Arco-whatsis?' Ryohei's expression looked puzzled at the unfamiliar word.

'Arcobaleno. Italian word for Rainbow.' said Masaki. 'According to Mukuro, he heard from rumors that they are seven people, seven strongest in the world of their current eras who are then cursed to have infant bodies and are immortal for reasons he doesn't know but they aren't invincible. Immortality just means they'll never die from old age, remaining the way they are forever and living forever. He doesn't know how they're cursed but they are highly respected in the Mafia for their sheer competence and abilities despite their curse. The word Arcobaleno came from the fact that each member carries a colored pacifier that represented a color of the Rainbow.'

'I heard you trained under Colonello.' she continued. 'What's it like to be his student?'

'Well, he shot me with a bullet that contained all his knowledge in Combat, Traps and Guns.' said Ryohei. 'I had no idea he knew all that and I was able to create Maximum Cannon out of it.'

'Heee...looks like your future is pretty bright...make use of that knowledge, oniisan. It'll serve you well. Ma, Traps and Guns can wait. They cost money.' Masaki giggled.

'So about Sawada...' Ryohei frowned. 'What does he think about all this?'

'He had me read his mind and asked me to 'protect' certain thoughts from Reborn with my power in fear he'll get a kick to the head since Reborn can somehow read his thoughts.' Masaki chuckled. 'He really, REALLY didn't want the job and only reluctantly accepted it out of threat and because he finally got friends when before, he was all alone with everyone thinking he has no future being a 'no-good' and everyone making his life harder for him emotionally and psychologically and such verbal abuse is similar to mine. Even his own mother thinks so which is pretty sad despite how she loves and cares for him when it was Boss who taught me parents should love their children no matter what.' she said with a somber smile. 'He's only in the mafia for the friendships he was able to possibly have and no longer lonely and considering where he came from...he's overprotective of us and will willingly be in the Mafia for it if only to keep these friendships and protect us. He just wished he was able to meet us in a much better, normal and saner circumstances. Without danger hanging over our heads and enjoy a normal life.'

'However, without the Mafia...Boss will still be a friendless loser picked on by everyone and suicide is in his future when he gradually can't take it anymore so by killing himself, he really has no future, fulfilling a self-fulfilling prophecy caused by everyone picking on him.' Ryohei blanched. 'Kyoko-neesan would still be with a cheating boyfriend cheating behind her back and its easy for him to.' Ryohei growled at that. 'Gokudera would also be forever alone as all mafia families he tried to join rejected him and mafia was all he had because he was born in a mafia family that he ran away from.' that surprised him. 'Yamamoto would be dead since last year since he tried to commit suicide when his grades are so low and he was performing terribly in baseball at the time that he gave up on life.' that incident is damn famous, Ryohei would never forget THAT. 'Lambo will die because his family tasked a young child and untrained to kill Reborn and he'll definitely be killed because its kill or be killed. In the Mafia, no gender or age discrimination at all. What matters is ability and reputation.'

'Out of all Decimo Guardians, only you and Hibari-san have a shot at normal life...or at least, it depends on your definition of 'normal' in your books.' Masaki snorted. 'And Mukuro will still find me and Chrome-neesan so its still the Mafia for us after he saved us from cruel adults and its thanks to him we're safe and happy even if our future is through crime. But what Chrome-neesan and I cared for is that we were saved. Someone accepted us when nobody did. But the difference would be is if boss never became Decimo, CEDEF will never protect Ken and Chikusa and would probably be in prison again so all we have is Mukuro. It'll just be me and Chrome-neesan under Mukuro's leadership and teachings. That's what life would be like if Boss never became Decimo. Most of us dead, my new family in prison while you and Hibari-san go with usual routine. But Hibari-san might also die if he pissed off the wrong person stronger than himself so it'll really be only you who'll be alive and live the longest. So in the Vongola group as Mukuro and I would never become Mist Guardians if Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't the boss, _it's just you who's alive_ in the group of six.' the thought sent chills down the boxer's spine.

'I see...I guess I have a lot to think about.' said Ryohei, scratching his head. The alternate version of themselves spooked him if they never joined Vongola.

'Hai. So what's the Mafia for you, oniisan?' Masaki asked him.

'Well, it's scary and I worry for Kyoko.' said Ryohei. 'But I received this ring from anonymous and I got into it through the fights.' he said as he looked at his Sun Ring. 'She doesn't like me fighting but fighting is my life and passion and only way to protect her now that our parents are abroad...'

'So Kyoko-neesan is your reason and resolve to fight as well as trying your best to be good in fighting that you won't get hurt much or preferably, come out without a scratch which will certainly make her happy.' Masaki said thoughtfully. 'So exploit all Colonello gave you. Don't limit yourself to overspecialization as overspecializing is a terrible weakness...especially considering what kind of world we're in now, oniisan.' she advised. 'Be versatile and master all you got, for your sister's sake as well as our families.'

'Aa. I'll think about this conversation Masaki-chan. Thanks.' Ryohei grinned.

Masaki's advice changed the future. Future Ryohei mastered his beloved Boxing, then the styles he gained from Colonello's special bullet that taught him Karate and Sambo, 'extremely' physically conditioned that he was one of Tsuna's strongest Guardians and knew how to make traps, make explosives as well as disarming and a master marksman no matter what firearm Reborn saw him as an ideal successor. Due to his skill, it definitely made Kyoko happy that he comes home only with clothing damage and some bruises but he never bleeds...then again, that's what Sun Flames are for...

It was due to this conversation that Ryohei was also able to accept being in the Mafia as well since it did give them opportunities they otherwise, would not have and it chilled him that without it, five people will die before they reach high school age or in Lambo's case, never go past _Kindergarten_. His sister will be toyed with by Mochida too if Tsuna hadn't interfered and they'll never know till too late and these 'alternate world truths' both scared and angered him.

In the meantime...

Kyoko watched their guest interact familiarly with her brother. Apparently, they knew each other which made Homestay very possible and her brother likes her so she made it a point to get to know the girl herself. The girl seems wealthy due to all the trendy clothes she wears and somehow fully understands her brother so she's wondering HOW they met and when.

The girl also tried hard to work around their culture too, having to constantly remind herself shoes are left at the front door and how Japanese take baths since that one is what she currently has trouble in due to many rules in the bathroom. They however, got along well in the kitchen with the girl being a vegetarian(not really, she just likes cooking them as its the easiest and fastest to cook) that made Kyoko think she's into dieting...apparently not when they once took a bath together and she saw the younger girl's shape. She wondered what the heck the girl did.

'Oh this? Good food and muscle training!' said Masaki to Kyoko's disbelief. 'Being muscular doesn't mean you'll be like a bodybuilder...muscles make our shape if trained right and if you ate good muscle food.' she explained. 'Dancers do muscle training too and girls who exercise a lot tend to have really big puberty progress.' she explained.

'Heee...' that's something new Kyoko learned and she wondered if she could do such time-consuming efforts while juggling school at the same time...and both had shared interests in fashion, cooking and cakes.

xxx

Hibari's House...

Masaki had heard that Hibari lives in a really traditional house. Very Japanese-y according to Ryohei that Masaki had gone out shopping for high quality kimonos and treated Kyoko to some(much to Kyoko's horror as they bought expensive, beautiful ones and its a treat!) kimono outfits. Complete with accessories even, and wedged, lacquered zori.

'So Masaki-chan, here we are, Hibari's house.' said Ryohei. 'I gave him a phone call and he said since he's got work, you can come in and don't break anything. You can also easily find your room, he said.'

'Work? Does he have a part-time job?' Masaki asked him curiously.

'Ehhhh sort of.' Ryohei sweatdropped, thinking of Hibari's 'job'. 'It's complicated so you'd best ask him yourself.' he said sheepishly as they went in to see tradition everywhere. 'Well, make yourself at home.'

'OK. I'll make myself at home then. He'll be home around sundown I guess?' Masaki chirped. And so, she settled herself in, feeling like Alice in Wonderland. She went inside the house where a snap of her fingers and she's in her first kimono outfit and tabi socks.

She explored her home for a week. Very Japanese-y indeed. She also checked on her family in Kokuyou Land while cooking dinner. They still have money and its Chikusa and Chrome controlling their money lest Ken spends it all on snacks when they could buy tastier and healthier bentos instead. Chrome also looked better while still paranoid about her health since she just got an organ transplant and looking for compatibles will be a bitch.

She cooked dinner and put it in a heating barrier on the table while she went to watch anime in his living room.

Soon, he came back.

'Okaeri.' she greeted and Hibari saw his guest in a kimono and watching anime that involved fighting so she's clearly studying fighting techniques and when and how to use them. 'I already made dinner in the kitchen if you like!'

'...arigato.' said Hibari as he went to his dining room to find a meal for himself there. He found a big plate of hamburg steak complete with ketchup spread on the surface with garnishings of corn and broccoli in miso sauce, then a vegetable miso soup with taro topped with leek and onion leaves, and grilled eggplant with sweet miso sauce. Delicious and how'd she know hamburg steak is his favorite?

Wait, something's different with this steak...its pork, not beef...and its not ketchup yet looks like one but too sweet for it...its delicious nonetheless he happily ate it all. The soup's broth isn't usual seafood dashi. Its sweet...and it suited the vegetables and the eggplant is cooked just right. Soft enough to bite, yet not too soft that his chopstick grip would crush it. But its still poor manners to let the _Guest_ cook...and its his duty to teach her Japanese Discipline befitting a lady, and teach her how kids have fun. He got plenty of time to research, now its time to put it to practice.

He taught her manners, etiquette and graceful poise befitting a lady of her station and taught her kindly and patiently, while teaching her rules and morals, and consequences of breaking said words...especially with witnesses around. Through his patient and kind way of teaching, she was quick to absorb to his glee. And as a Lady, she is required to have knowledge and high skill level in feminine arts such as music, art, calligraphy, flower arranging and poetry since she already had cooking(dishes but not yet confections) and cleaning down pat. And while speaking in a certain way IRKED him because of a certain man, he had her speak Japanese in such a way too, except, she use female proper pronouns.

And since its spring, he would take her out to festivals...and endured his dislike of crowds as he has a young ward with him who must experience a childhood while she is still able to in her age. She's 11 and has a couple more months to go before she turns 12 wherein by then she's too old for such childish pasttimes.

He also got to experience what's it like to be an 'older brother' as he's an only child...his parents divorced when he was young after all. First he went with his father before he got forked over to his mother. He also taught Masaki what French he knew. Due to being in the Mafia now which was their reality, being multi-lingual is a basic skill...just that, he never bothered till he became a Vongola. Well, he now bothers to and his parents are in the dark about his new affiliations. Well, his father lives in France and his mother has a new boyfriend she lives with in Tokyo, and both send him money so his house is practically all his own.

Well, he just doesn't care. She also happily cooks for him despite his protests that she need not do so as she is his guest but it was her way of showing appreciation for his efforts and she likes him that she left his house sparkling clean and polished, and turned everything 'brand new' that his house looked like freshly-built and newly-painted, and all furniture and electronics were stolen which was similar to the ones in the house, which replaced the old ones in the to the older boy's disbelief hours later when she left as he noted that he woke up to a VERY CLEAN HOUSE that looked TOO clean bordering on new...and he just realized what she just did when she's long gone.

Shaking his head, there's nothing he can do about it. What's done is done and the little omnivore has a really big way of showing 'thank you'.


End file.
